Old Friends (If you could call us that)
by VorikSpockTParaSebastian
Summary: Sebastian loved someone once, and he lost her. Will she ever forgive him for his stupidity? Sorry for my summary, I've never been good at them. My version of Season 3, sort of. Not as much M in the first chapters, only in later chapters. Does contain OCxSebastian, Mey-RinxBard, and OCxWilliam.. maybe some others later.
1. CH 1

**This is a story I've been working on for a loooong time now. It's my own sort of season 3 to the Black Butler (Kuroshitsujii) series. Please enjoy!**

**Also, Sorry. I've been out of it lately guys. My bio-engineering teacher wanted me to do a project that took up all of my spare time. All be it, designing and building a new type of prosthetic was entertaining. But at least the finished product was good enough to get me to regionals, where I placed first. (Hold your applause, please.) Wish me luck at state!**

**And for all you haters out there, can't I brag about myself just once? Please? I'm tired of the lack of support...**

**So, thanks to all of my lurker friends who told me in person how much they love my stories! Love you guys! **

**Try to have fun with this one!**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own any of the epic characters in this story except Aria Holly Lankana, the Shinigami secretaries, and I gave Sebastian the "real" demon name Delarian. Oh and there may be some M later, but not yet. ;)**

Walking down the Nile River for what I was hoping would be one of the last times, I glanced at my reflection in the flowing water. I hated this form, black hair, dark eyes, and so many different minerals smeared onto my face was simply not becoming. Sure, it looked good on Cleopatra, but not me. I was too tall to pull it off. I ignored my thought and continued to a small mud hut along the riverbank, a meeting place of sorts. Inside there was a bed and a table, each big enough for two. But he wasn't there. There was instead a piece of papyrus on the table, written in my native tongue.

What is my native tongue? I'm afraid it is something you mere mortals could never comprehend. On it was the most world- shattering message I had ever received. I read it over again, huffing as my eyes began to water. I began to ball up the paper. It began to smoke in my hand, my anger manifesting in the form of fire. I calmed myself and straightened the papyrus. No, I couldn't destroy it. It would be evidence some day, the poker to stoke the fire that would be my hatred.

I stepped out of the hut and ran, faster than the winds of the Caspian Sea. When night finally fell, I climbed to the highest building in what would someday be called Cairo. I had the perfect view of the river. I had an overwhelming feeling of uncleanliness as I considered my plan.

_I thought he was… No… It was never honest…He has run all through this city, lying, braking, shattering, killing. I am no stranger to filth, but this city must be cleansed of his scent, of his touch of his __lies.__No place deserves the stench of his mark. I will do my friend Cleopatra one last favor before I leave… _

I stood straight and concentrated all of my efforts on calling to my domain. Were I human, I would've broken a sweat. These were the days when my abilities were not as honed. It took me a moment, as most of my concentration was occupied by anger and sadness, but finally the river responded to my command. I watched, silently cursing him again and again as the Nile began flooding, first washing away what had been _our _little mud hut, _our _meeting place.

I watched as the water swept away the homes of the unsuspecting sleepers, listened to the screams of terror and pain. It did not matter, for they were expendable humans. I had finished here, time to find something more constructive for my anger. I left for the Atlantic, I needed the comfort of open water surrounding my body…


	2. CH 2

**CHAPTER 2 YEAH!**

**So, If you like it, review. Just say something. Leave me a note or anything. I don't care if it says "hey go f**k yourself in the corner". Just an opinion would be nice. And as one of my heroes, Pewdiepie, would say "like and favorite if you enjoyed!"**

**Read on.**

Many years later, after I resolved to keep my hatred locked away. I would see him again someday, and then boy would I give him a piece of my mind. But, until then, I needed to trek onwards.

I had taken on a few contracts between then and now, just enough to keep my mind active. How many were a few? Only a couple hundred, so not too many. My current one was quite easy, I barely had to raise a finger in comparison to some of my other jobs.

I sat in the bath, relaxing for the first time in days. My muscles were tensing and un-tensing, always ready for a fight, even in the bath. My hair was wet, draping down my back and my eyes were closed. I was trying to remember what my name was. Don't think I'm forgetful, after all, I had had literally millions of names. My current master, whose name is unimportant, was like any other human; greedy, power-hungry, foolish, and always looking for short cuts.

Hmmm…Ah, Ariel. That was my name this round.

This human had summoned me for a standard, simple contract. He wanted fortune, such a typical human. I rolled my eyes. He was not a particularly bright human either. I knew all of the loopholes of our contract, he didn't. If he began to annoy me too much, I could kill him, according to the 59th paragraph. As long as I made it look like an accident, I could still eat his soul too. It would be easy enough for me to do. But, I prefer a soul that is a bit more bitter and apprehensive, wiser and more learned. (Yes it is a word, _learned. _Have you never read Shakespeare?)

_By the time this human realizes money will do nothing for him, and it won't make him happy, it will be too late._ I thought. I smirked and did a little giggle at the darkness of my own mind. How devious I could be. He will have ended our contract through clause number 27, which stated;

"Should the human no longer desire monetary objects, the contract automatically goes into the last phase; soul consumption."

_He really should have read the contract before signing, but they never do. They never learn. Sometimes I wish this life could be more challenging._ I thought to myself. I probably jinxed myself right then.

The water had grown tepid. So, I stepped out onto the plush rug and carefully dried myself. I had gotten my legs dried, when I felt something twang in the back of my mind. One could say my demon senses were tingling. I didn't stop what I was doing, for that might alert whoever was watching me that I had caught on. I took a silent deep breath and realized I could smell and hear the breathing of a human right outside the window. I recognized the scent as the master's teenage son, who was peeking at me through the large Victorian window. He fancied me, as any male with eyes would.

It's the burden of always assuming a beautiful state. I slowly finished drying myself, my back to the young man who most likely had had to climb the thorn-ridden vines on the side of the house just to see me bathe. I kept my womanly possessions hidden by the large tub.

I dropped the towel to the floor and put on a robe to relax a little longer in this bathroom that was much like a parlor. It did have a tiled area for the tub and sink, but, also a large carpeted area that held my vanity and a mirror four times my size on the wall. I slowly turned around, giving the young master time to hide himself and leave "without my noticing." I heard him climb back down the vines, too quietly for any human to hear. I could already smell his blood from where he must have cut his hands on the thorns. Sighing, I muttered aloud, "What am I going to do with that boy?"

I sat in my silk robe in a large soft chair near the window. I looked down and saw the young master "working" on the rose garden. I politely waved at him. He acted shocked, pretending he had no idea I was bathing only moments ago, and waved back. I got up, drew the light blue curtains shut, and returned to my seat. They were transparent enough to let light in freely, but distorting enough to hide anything the room's inhabitants were doing from the outside world. I swear I heard the young master mumble under his breath "Damn it." Perfect hearing can be so useful.

How I loved mansions like this one. Pre-Victorian architecture was so elegant. The large windows and sweeping staircases were so lovely and graceful, with their columns and gardens outside, plush rugs and marble inside. And the mirrors, the mirrors were all large and laced with gold. I loved it all.

I noticed that the mirror had become extremely fogged.

_Better clean that. _I thought. After all, I was the housemaid. I walked up to the mirror with the towel I had used to dry myself with. I was mere centimeters from the mirror's surface when I heard a squeaking noise. My eyes narrowed suspiciously.

_There are no mice in this house, I made sure of that. _I thought. I looked at the mirror to see writing had appeared in the fog.

_Wait. _That was all that the mirror had written on it. Wonderful, some inhuman creature was deciding to contact me now? It was probably Lucifer, asking for another favor from his favorite she-demon. He _owed_ me and he wanted _another_ favor? Well, that just meant he could owe me some more. He was one of the great four highest demons. Other friends told me I should consider myself honored beyond belief to be "friends" with him. If anything, we were business partners, in my mind. I would do his bidding and he would help me with all of my wishes. In his mind, I was most likely no more than a play toy.

I guess that's as close to "friends" as anyone gets in our world. Anyways…

_What do you want? _I wrote into the fog-laden mirror with my index finger, acting as if I knew exactly whom it was, even though I hadn't the slightest clue.

_Is that any way to speak to an old friend? _It wrote back. Oh, how rude! It was definitely not Lucifer or anyone of my closer acquaintances. They would've gotten right to the point already. I hated beating around the bush, unless I was the one doing it. Call me a hypocrite, if you'd like.

I decided to risk writing my Epsilan. What is an Epsilan? It is a secret phrase or sentence and response that a demon only gives to their trusted compatriots. Since we have perfect recall, we usually give different responses to different beings for identification purposes.

Every demon's Epsilan reflected on their persona or domain or something like that. Mine reflects my control and love of water. And my domain _is_ aquaria, meaning I simply have certain… abilities and powers and controlling in the water that I wouldn't have elsewhere. It's like having the home-court advantage when you're in or around your domain. I quickly ran through all of the responses I had given out in the past to my Epsilan, so they would be fresh in my mind.

I wrote it in my neat, curvy, scrawl; _The shining deeps flow and sing. The tides break, I appear. _ The response appeared quickly.

_And I greet you with a smile on the beach's shore… _

Who was that? Ah! No, It couldn't be. I hadn't heard from that one in… hundreds of years, and never wanted to again! Demons never cry… unless under extreme circumstances, and this ass had made me cry. We had worked together for more years than I can count. I loved him so much, and he loved me, or so I had thought. He was so handsome, in any form. He had been brilliant and cunning, determined and brave, loyal to the bitter end. And then one day… he just vanished.

All he had left me was a pathetic little note. A blasphemous note, that had brought tears to my eyes. It broke my heart… or at least it would have if I'd still had a beating one. He never loved me, he just played me, he broke me, and the worst part is that I fell for it. I haven't been able to love another truly since then.

What's that? Sex? Oh, yes, I've still done that since then. Sex is but a tool in the demon world for she-demons. Some male demons have overcome their drive for it and become civilized. But, the more powerful ones crave it to no end. So, yes, I had been able to have sex and put on a show etc. Who says it requires passion or love?

I couldn't leave the mirror like this. I had to be strong. I put on my mask (figuratively of course) and attempted to play my role;

_Michaelis. It's been far too long._ I wrote smoothly. But, I must have subconsciously changed how I wrote it, for he replied quickly.

_You're still angry with me. I expected as much. I can tell from your script. _

That pompous, arrogant, know-it-all…. Oh that was it! I never have had patience for arrogance. That smug male! I was a well-known housemaid and a proper lady. I would not take insults like that to my pride. I began to calmly walk away from the mirror. I heard an awful squeak, most likely it was very loud on purpose, to get my attention. I turned and saw more writing.

_Please, my dear! Allow me to explain…Not like this. We need to speak, face-to-face._

I wished to read no more. I could be calm and flawless in any situation, and would have been… except… but… I…it…It was him! I grabbed my hairbrush off of the vanity and threw it hard at the mirror. It exploded into a million deadly shards. As I walked away from the shattered mirror, I failed to notice one of the larger shards squealed once more as he wrote on it one last message. Seven words escaped my notice;

_I'm sorry, I will find a way._


	3. CH 3

**Ugh. I hate projects from Bio-Engineering. THEY DRAG ON FOREVER. I stayed up very to finish this for you guys!**

**Thanks to JPVortex for the kind words!**

**So, without further ado, Chapter 3!**

**Please enjoy and review if you liked it!**

I had no contract these days. I was my own Master for once and rather content with my free time. I danced around in a field in the mountains, a place now called Sweden. It was late-Victorian England times. The flowers were beautiful! Snow was all around me, but since I commanded all things water based, including snow, I made it warm in this large field in the middle of nowhere simply because I could. Who wants to relax in the cold? The sweet-smelling, little blue flowers surrounded me. I walked through the field in my showy, tight, blue dress and flat shoes. Let it be know that all demons have a flair for fashion. We are never seen poorly dressed unless absolutely necessary.

At this particular time, I had chosen a new form to take. It made it easier to fit in with the locals, so I didn't look like my normal human state. I had long silver-blonde hair, in a long braid and hazel eyes. My body was not as curvy and my lips were a light pink. To a human I would appear 25. Again, this was not at all my natural human state, but it was interesting to explore.

I came to a crystal clear stream and sat myself down in the warm, dry grass. I looked at my reflection and pondered.

_Holly. _I thought,_ I've decided that's what I want to be called whenever possible by humans. It's a beautiful name under any circumstances_. I sat back and allowed my mind began to wander further…

I had been keeping tabs on Michaelis. When a demon says they want to talk with you, they don't usually give up easily. I knew all about his current whereabouts. He was now serving the youngest of the cursed Phantomhive family. I had recently found out that the sole survivor, the young boy, had been turned into a demon himself in some strange string of events. And, due to some unforeseen loophole, Michaelis was going to be this child's servant for all eternity. Serves the bastard right. I laughed about this to no end. The only way out for him now was the Pairing, and even then only under certain circumstances.

What's the Pairing, you ask? It's a demon award that few male demons receive. It's basically, eternal happiness through love, true love, forced upon the female, who is of course the award-receiver's choice. But, the only way to receive it is from one of the four, the four highest demons. They contained power on par with the fates themselves. The fates were and are still the rulers of all. Under them are the four demon lords and the higher angels and the administrative reapers. There is a whole hierarchy that branches out under that. Lucifer, Satan, Kahless, and Apotamkin are the four, and that is all that's important for now.

I studied my reflection a bit more, enjoying the lovely shade of hazel I chose for my eyes. Usually I went with blue when I was in human form, as it reminded me of my domain, but this was nice too. I had been there for a while, when I a light breeze rolled in. It had begun to grow dark and was cold, not that it mattered. I couldn't be affected by something so petty as temperature.

So, I remained sitting, laughing at Michaelis' predicament, when a very familiar "oof" came from the nearby woods. I stood and brushed myself off, smiling. How long had it been? I couldn't recall. I was simply delighted when one of my best friends of all time, a flamboyant gay in crimson red, erupted from the trees.

"Lankana!" screamed the man. Grell Sutcliffe ran to me and hugged me tight. I laughed and returned the hug full-force. Grell was a shinigami, a grim reaper, a soul-collector, and a dear friend.

"Grell, my soul-snipping friend! How are you?"

"I'd been reduced to safety scissors, so the snipping was a little rough. But now I'm off that punishment! So, I've been wonderful, darling! Simply wonderful! But, my question is, how are YOU?"

"I'm fine." My eyes narrowed. "Why do you ask like that?" I was suspicious of the way he had said it.

"Oh, dear. You haven't heard, have you?" He said, pity in his eyes. What was this all about?

"Heard what, Grell?" I asked, determined. He got a worried look on his face and bit his lip.

Suddenly, he spun and waved his hand around, blowing it all off. "Oh, nothing. I'm sure you'll hear about it soon. Anyways, it's not my place to speak about such things! Remember, a slip of the lip can sink the ship!"

I smiled, plotting a way to get this…whatever it was… out of him. "But Grell, I need my gossip! I'm so out of the loop! Please!"

He frowned. "Normally, dear, that would work, but not with this. Sorry, love!"

He waved my annoyed look away and plopped down in the soft grass. I knew I would get no more from him on the subject… whatever it was. So instead we spent at least a week just sitting in the meadow discussing how we had been, what we had been doing. After all, we didn't need to eat or sleep or anything. He told me, actually, that he had been doing some business recently in Michaelis' area. It was very interesting stuff.

Apparently "Sebastian", as he was going by now, was still as handsome as ever. We talked about him. Grell undid and brushed my hair. We talked about other things. He re-braided my hair with little flowers. We talked about gossip from the human world. I did his hair. We talked about hot guys. I painted his nails.

Eventually, the fun had to end. Grell's pocket glowed and he pulled out his little black book.

"What's happening?" I inquired.

"New assignment." He moaned. "Punishment for 'wasting' such time here. Paperwork!" He shuddered.

I nodded, understanding his life style. He had to say good-bye for now. But, he said I could visit him soon, for he now had office duty in the shinigami library of cinematic records, very boring stuff. So I promised I would visit, and he hugged me again.

"You may be coming to visit me sooner than you think…" He whispered in my ear during the hug. I nodded, confused, but knowing he would reveal nothing on the subject. Finally, he whipped out his new death-scythe (his punishment had finally ended and he got a real scythe) and cut a portal back into the shinigami world. He waved and said "Ta-ta, love!" and stepped through the portal. It closed quickly behind him. I smiled and sat back down.

I tried to relax more, but was on edge from the mystery topic with Grell. I eventually found myself back at the little stream, contemplating the cosmos. I grew tired of that and went for a run. I encountered a small town and walked through slowly.

Heads turned. Females began whispering, spreading rumors already. The males began drooling or staring wide-eyed. Creatures with more instinct, such as dogs and squirrels ran for cover. A cat poked its head out from a cabin and meandered over, rubbing up against my legs. I smiled and bent over, scratching its ears. It purred and went off.

A rather handsome young man came over to me. I stopped and noticed he was wringing his hands nervously. I could see what appeared to be his friends on the side of the path quietly whispering him words of encouragement. He swallowed and spoke to me.

"Ahh…Fröken, du är mycket vacker. Kanske, skulle du vilja äta middag med mig?" For those of you who don't speak Swedish, he told me I was beautiful and he would like me to have dinner with him.

I really had no interest in engaging in such a façade at that time, so I let him down nicely, "Ah, Jag är ledsen, jag kan inte. Jag bara passerar." (I told him that I was sorry, but I was just passing through and did not have time.)

He bowed his head and apologized for taking up my time. I smiled at him and went on my way. I had eventually gone all the way through the little town and grew bored. I decided to go back to the same little field.

When I got there, I sat by the same little stream, playing with a ball of water in my hand. I was always mesmerized by how it conformed to whatever I wanted it to mentally. I froze the ball into an ice dagger with my power and threw it at a tree. The tree shuddered under the force of the blow. I laughed and continued playing with the stream. Eventually, I fell into a peaceful trance...


	4. CH 4

**So,**

**There's the ****_tiniest _****bit of M in this. Its not even that much. Just... You know what? Forget I mentioned it and read on.**

I awoke from my state of Zen a few hours later. I began planning a trip to Paris, when I saw something shimmering in the pool of water. I realized it was a reflection of something behind me, appearing. I stood and turned just in time to see a young man, tall and handsome with dark hair and even darker eyes. He had a slightly annoyed look on his face. I stood, and curtseyed, acknowledging him. It was proper demon etiquette.

"Good afternoon, Lord Lucifer." I said as I smiled and bowed my head slightly. This was his usual human form, I recognized it.

"How many times must I tell you, Lankana?" He jested, "Lucifer is quite sufficient for my favorite woman." He smiled wistfully and approached me. This was not good, not good at all. Something was very, very wrong, I could see it in his usually-care-free facial expression.

"Of course." I nodded, my mind working on escape routes. "To what do I owe the always-welcome pleasure?" I asked politely. Would a good kick to the genitals work on a demon lord? I had never tried it before..

"I'm afraid I'll be losing you to another today…" He dropped the smile when he said it. Oh _merde! _

"Whatever do you mean?" I had already assumed a battle stance, expecting that someone Lucifer owed a favor wanted me dead, and he was here to deliver. It didn't matter that I was his favorite; it's all just business. I was prepared to go down fighting. My eyes flashed red and my muscles tensed. Noticing this, he stopped his advance and put his hands up peacefully, assuring me nothing was wrong.

"Not what I meant my dear." He said putting coming closer very slowly. "I'm afraid I will no longer be able to love you as my own, that is all I meant."

What did he mean? I studied the look on his face and saw the papers he held. I looked closer at them and saw this;

Binding Contract, Pairing Agreement

My head stopped working, all higher brain functions ceased. No no no no no, that could only mean… no. No! No! I looked at the look on his face and saw the answer in his eyes. Oh, god. Why me? I stopped breathing and felt a tug in the pit of my stomach. Oh god! Some bond was already growing inside of me! I couldn't tell who the bond was to, but I was screwed. It was too late. _Play dumb, _my instincts told me. _It's gotten you out of many situations before, It'll work again._

"I'm afraid I don't follow…" I said, acting confused, unable to truly form coherent thoughts. I didn't want to face it. I'd delay it, run if I could, but it was already too late, and deep down I knew it. He stepped forward, grabbed my chin and stared into my eyes, making my face warm with that burning heat the four demon lords each possess.

"Lankana," He said seriously, in an authoritative voice. "You have been chosen for the highest honor any of us can receive. I know you have great intelligence. I know you know what has happened and you want me to undo it."

I nodded rapidly, hopeful that he would. If I was his favorite, he would! He shook his head slowly and I opened my mouth to bargain.

He cut me off. "Before you argue, know this; I simply cannot. No one can. It is absolute, surely you know and feel that already."

"Why would you do this to me?" I hissed, yanking my face from his grasp.

"How do you know it was me and I am not simply the messenger?" He jested.

I scoffed. "I know it was you, for the others bear no ill will towards me, in fact, they all owe me many things! As do you! Why would you do this to me? How could you allow this? And for once, I was happy!"

"Yes, sweet Lankana, I know and I'm so sorry. But I owed the one you are being connected to something even larger."

"This better be good." I muttered.

"It is. Do you recall the Arachnid demon? The one that went by Claude Faustus in his human form? And his assailants? Hannah and her men?"

I nodded once. "Of course. They're the most annoying, inconsistent, disloyal, dishonest demons anywhere. I should know, I've tried dealing with them before. You've had a price on their heads for years. The reward was anything the being asked for just for the _capture_ of _one_ of them. You would have asked for them dead, but to kill one of our kind is borderline impossible. What did this demon do? Capture one of them, perhaps?"

He uttered nothing for an unusually long time, then said the unbelievable,

"He killed all five of them… I will owe him almost eternally."

I was so shocked, had I been human, I'm sure I would've fainted. One does not simply kill five demons and survive… It's impossible… It's like simply walking into Mordor! There could be only one who could accomplish such a thing and survive unscathed…

"Please… tell me it isn't him. And if it is, lie! Say its some other prick! Someone I've never heard of who has come out of the wood work!" He simply looked at me, saddened, and I knew it was him. I quickly and calmly accepted my fate and prepared to move on… but not really.

"WHY?! How dare he!"

I threw the biggest temper tantrum one has ever seen. I turned and bolted from the field, to the mountain village in a spit of rage. I was silent and stealthy. Lucifer stood by and watched me do this for two days, sympathetic. I first found the young man who had offered to have dinner with me. With a quick bat of my lashes, he let me in and I was tearing his clothes off. He closed his eyes, probably expecting oral sex. I killed him. I killed the whole village slowly and without them knowing what hit them.

After two days oif Lucifer watching me release my anger on these unsuspecting mortals, I burned it to the ground. Finally, I ran back and broke down the same field, weeping inside, staring blankly and silently. Lucifer came over and sat with me. He comforted me and spoke softly.

"You're going to have to accept this, Lankana. You have been Paired with Michaelis. It is a solid deal, no loopholes, no exit clauses. You know this, you are the best of the best. You have studied and mastered every major contract in these worlds!"

"All the minor ones too…" I said quietly, trying to make a joke, though my voice was humorless. He laughed softly.

"Yes, you have. You must prepare yourself for going to him. I will give you his location and tell you to be strong. No matter what disagreements wash over you two from now on will have to be resolved. You can't stay mad at one another for long. I'm so sorry. I know of your miserable past with him. But, from now on, you will become even more miserable without him, and I will not allow you that misery."

I knew there was nothing I could do. I had to prepare myself. I had to be ready. I needed time to do that, though I would never be truly prepared…

**Yes, yes, I know, 'twas a short chapter. Oh, and PS, ****_merde _****means shit in French.**


	5. CH 5

**OFF TO THE SHINIGAMI WORLD! -Flies away.-**

**Review if you are enjoying the story so far!**

**Chapter 5!**

I hung my head slightly and covered my face with my hands. "May I…May I have some time to prepare myself? I… I need to talk with someone… someone more female. Can I have a day?"

He smiled slightly. "Ah, I see. You may go see Grell, for a day. And say hello to William for me." Higher demons can almost read minds, their intuition is amazing. He approved it though, so I stood up, brushed my dress clean, and hugged Lucifer as a thank you. He hugged me back and patted my hair for a moment before releasing me.

From my pocket, I pulled out something William, another shinigami friend of mine, had given me eons ago. The basics are that Shinigami can naturally transport to and from their world. Normal demons cannot. So Will gave me an orb, a shinigami orb, a way for me to get to their world. And he got me a blue one too! He may seem cold and serious on the outside, but he could be a real sweetie sometimes. The little blue orb was no bigger than a marble, and pulsed once it realized my intentions.

I nodded goodbye to Lucifer and squeezed the orb in my palm. It transformed into a ball of light and went through my hand before opening into a rift between worlds. It looked like a tear in reality, with the light energy of the orb keeping it open. Lucifer looked at me before I stepped through and said;

"Be here again, in 24 hours. I don't like going to the shinigami world, don't make me come after you, Lankana." I nodded and stepped through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I exited on the other side, and the rift closed behind me. The light energy transformed back into an orb and floated back into my palm. I put it back into the place I keep things when I have no pockets. Where is that? Well, I won't tell anyone that… I have my secrets.

I looked down at the familiar white marble flooring . It smelled like lilac and clean linens, that very antiseptic and clean scent. It was all so bright and white and pleasant… by human standards. I would have preferred something more natural, with more life. I started down the long winding path, then remembered that I only had 24 hours to regain my wits. I broke into a hundred-mile-per-hour run that got me to the giant golden-lined doors in seconds. They were just a ruse, there was no need for doors, they were ornamental.

A door wouldn't stop anything that had the ability to make it to this plane. Imagine it; a demon uses all of their might and magic to rip a hole in the dimensional barrier and make it here, and then they come to a door. "Darn! A door. Guess I'll just go home…" Not likely.

I walked through the holographic door and turned to the shinigami receptionist, who could only tell that I was demon because of my "smell". Apparently, to shinigamis, we have a pleasant, sweet body odor. She lifted her death scythe from underneath her immaculate marble desk, letting me know she was armed.

"Hey, Janah." I greeted her. She couldn't tell it was me, I wasn't in my normal human form.

"Good day, and welcome… do I know you?" She asked cautiously.

I flicked my hand in impatience. "Just say the Epsilan, Janah. I'm afraid I'm on a very tight schedule today."

"Of course, madam." She cleared her throat. "Welcome, and merry meet! Who is it that I greet?"

I looked at her and said, "Friend of Will and friend of Grell, and I do wish you well." And I smiled sweetly.

She paused, unbelieving, then took off her glasses, which all shinigami wear… for whatever reason. It's not as if they need them. They have perfect vision. "Lankana? It's you. I heard. I'm so sorry!"

She ran over to me and hugged me before going on. "Grell is in his office. He's waiting for you, I think. Here's the guest pass." She handed me a little glass plate, about four inches by an inch. No thicker than a centimeter. It had shinigami symbols on it and was multi-colored. Only shinigami receptionists knew which one would take you where. This place was literally a changing maze. It could shift to keep intruders out and never ended. Only high-up administrators, like William, could navigate through it all. The rest of us needed employee or guest passes.

I thanked her and pretended I was all right… I wasn't… I was about to explode. But, she bought it and nodded and said goodbye. I walked over to the transporter. It was very similar to modern-day elevators. I entered it. It had marble floors and silver doors. A nasal female voice chimed "pass, please" as I stepped in. I placed the glass plate with the markings on my hand, flat, and extended my arm slightly. I'm unsure how it works, but it scanned my pass… somehow, almost as if it had eyes. "Thank you," the nasally non-existant woman said.

The doors closed and nothing happened. Then, suddenly, it took off at break-neck speeds, or, at least, they would be break-neck to a human. I leaned against the cold marble wall of the device and took a long, shaky, breath. I would try to hold my composure until I got there. The elevator eventually began slowing. I arrived a few moments later. The door opened and I stepped out to another marble hall, with gold trimmings. As I walked up to the receptionist, she looked up and smiled lightly. I handed her my pass and she said;

"Thanks, Lankana."

I gave her a puzzled look. How did she know it was me? As if reading my mind, she said;

"Janah told me you were on your way here." It made sense, the receptionists here were major gossipers and word could spread faster than wildfire. I nodded, not quite meeting her eyes.

"Ah, I see," I muttered quietly. She pointed towards another door, which would lead to another large office with _another_ receptionist that I didn't want to have to deal with.

"Will and Grell are in there. Have a nice day!" She smiled sympathetically.

"Thanks, Malia," I muttered quietly. She just waved bye.

I walked through the door she had indicated and headed down the short hall, which led to a set of stairs going down. I went down them and found Grell sitting at the receptionists desk, scribbling furiously, with Will standing next to it, staring coldly. Grell looked up, saw me, slammed the pen down, vaulted over the desk, and ran at me, screaming.

"Lankana! My dear! My poor sweet dear!" He ran towards me, but couldn't reach me. Will had rushed gracefully forwards, grabbed Grell's arm, flipped him over his shoulder, and stepped back so he was standing on Grell's head.

"I see Lankana will be a distraction to you, Sutcliffe. And you have not finished your paperwork." From underneath Will's polished shoes, Grell protested.

"But Wirrr," he slurred, cheeks squished on the floor. "Eh did furnish the sturck of pipers! Just rook!" Will looked over at the desk and saw the papers were all in the "done" stack. Without missing a beat, he snapped his fingers and more paperwork flew in from another adjoining hallway. Will gracefully stepped off of Grell's face and picked him up by his red designer coat.

"Go work on those in my office, Sutcliffe. You can have a long period of time off to spend with Lankana after I have concluded some business with her." Grell was about to argue, but received a piercing glare from Will. I loved Will, he was so considerate to me, and so harsh to others. I was about to burst into tears and Grell wasn't always the best listener. Grell huffed, gathered the papers and went into Will's office.

Once he made sure Grell wasn't looking, Will smiled slightly. He had told me on a couple of occasions he never smiled for anyone except me. He took my arm like a gentleman and led me to a door, not saying anything. There was no window on the door, which was unusual. But, there was a small paper. He lifted the paper, and apparently there was a small window behind it, one I could not see. He "tsk"-ed and mumbled something about "things never being done when he asks". He placed his hand against the door and mumbled something in shinigami. I heard some rustling and shuffling behind the door. After it stopped, he looked through the little window again and mumbled "better".

He opened the door carefully, and led me in with a "This way, dear."

I giggled rather girlishly, loving being treated like a lady. He always called me "dear" when others weren't around, just as Michaelis always called me "love".

"Thank you, William."

"Just Will," he stated plainly and smiled handsomely. "Just Will." I smiled and nodded in response. We entered the room, which I assumed was a changer room, which Grell and I called the "whatever" rooms because shinigamis could make the room become… whatever. We entered and the room was a calming color. There was a large, comfy looking, black couch against the far wall.

The room was big enough to not be claustrophobic, but small enough to be cozy. There was also a coffee table, which had several things on it; a vase filled with my favorite flowers, black and purple roses, a small decorative box with sparkles on it, and a larger red box with a bow on it, and a box of tissues.

He led me over to the couch and pulled my little overcoat off of my shoulders. he took it and hung it on the coat rack in the other corner of the room. I opened my mouth and began to ask "what are you doing?" but, I only got part way through it when he took my face in his gloved hands, making me blush and shut up. Will always wore a suit and gloves, most shinigami did.

"Shh-shh-shh." He hushed. Knowing that wouldn't keep me quiet for long, he pulled a piece of duck tape out of thin air and slapped it over my mouth, still manageing to be graceful. He sat me down on the couch and took my shoes off for me and threw them by the coat rack, and then walked over there himself and removed his own coat and gloves.

Why didn't I take the tape off? I saw no reason to. Will always has a reason for things. So I let it slide. He came back over and sat next to me. He took a short breath then looked over at me lovingly. My composure was failing, fast…


	6. CH 6

**Yay! Chapter 6! **

**Warning/ Disclaimer: As a reminder, I don't own any of the characters except the shinigami receptionists and Lankana. I also don't own ny song lyrics Lankana may be singing... Oh, and this chapter has some T/M, depending on your interpretation of the rating system.**

Will carefully put his hands on each of my cheeks, and pulled the skin away from my mouth, making the tape tense. He looked into my eyes and leaned closer. I attempted to smile, but couldn't through the damn tape. He proceeded to flick the edge of the tape up with his tongue and peel the rest off with his teeth… very sexy. He traced his finger over my lips and whispered, "No damage done."

He then did something very Will-like. He sat back a little and held his arms

open, frowning slightly. I knew exactly what it meant and I flung myself onto him. He caught me and embraced me. I began dry sobbing into his chest, demons can't cry tears unless it's from injury, and even then they're blood, not salt water.

Will rubbed my hair and comforted me. I felt so at peace around him. Ten minutes of me sitting in his lap went by. I then straightened a little and kissed his neck all the way up to his chin. He chuckled darkly, that deep rumbling chuckle that always sent shivers through me..

"What's so funny?" I asked quietly.

"You see… I think you already knew this, but allow me to reiterate it; I… am infatuated with you. Put simply, I love you deeply and sincerely, Lankana. And I was going to take things slowly and woo you… But, then I heard and the thought was burned. Think of it, you and me, we could have been the first demon-shinigami couple ever. I would have loved you forever and truthfully. Then again, it would have had problems. Demons are so free and you move from one person to another. We mate until one of us dies. I would have always been missing you, always jealous of your time…"

I let this all sink in. Things moved so fast in the demon world. I was able to process it quickly and attempt to believe it all.

"Oh, Will. I always knew you loved me, but I also knew that…that…" I couldn't say it.

"That it couldn't work out." He whispered, his tone full of regret and compassion. It wasn't a question. He knew too.

"I'm so sorry, Will. I don't know what to say…" I told him, closing my eyes.

"Just tell me I'll still be your best friend and I'll live somehow. And besides, our worlds are constantly changing. I know the Pairing doesn't mean you can never be with another, just that Michaelis will always be like home. And no one is so strict with the 'mate for life' thing anymore in my world."

I tried to smile. "You will always be my best friend, Will." I said it oddly, for I had a trick up my sleeve. He raised an eyebrow curiously at the way I'd said it and I continued.

"Best friends… with benefits." I smiled and for the first time ever, I heard him laugh. He threw his head back and howled with laughter. It was as if all the stress of his life had just faded away.

Still laughing, he told me, "Do me a favor and elaborate on that!" He was still laughing hysterically.

"Almost all the benefits. You know what that means with the Pairing agreement and all… at least… for now." I didn't really _love _Will in the same way that I would have to learn to love Michaelis. It's like your best friend, who is a guy, who it won't work out with, loves you, and is great for having flings with… Don't call me a slut. This is our world. You don't like it? Then get out. You humans make such a big deal out of natural, normal processes. Sheesh.

He stopped laughing abruptly, looking deep into my eyes, and put his hand at the back of my head. "Lankana, this isn't you. Please, if I am to do this, let it be with you. At least the human you."

I nodded, understanding. I stretched a little and prepared myself.

"Will, close your eyes." I didn't want him to see this, it was a horrifying thing to see, or so I was told. He nodded and closed them. To ensure he would keep his eyes closed, I started singing quietly. How did this work? Well, Will loved to hear me sing and whenever I did he would close his eyes to enjoy it. I composed music, so this was a song I had written.

I needed to get from a longhaired, short in height, not-so-curvy blonde to a fair hair length, tall, curvy-with-big-boobs, brunette. I sang quietly as my body changed without my moving from his lap.

"I knew you wouldn't sit down just to hear…" I hummed some as my hair shortened and changed color.

"So let me spell it out for your deaf ears…" My legs and arms grew.

"Who am I to tell you what to do…" My spine grew and popped a little, I winced.

"You're not the type to do what you're told…" My eyes shifted shape and my face quickly changed shape along with my lips reforming.

"So let me tell you; you're gonna miss my heart of gold…" My boobs expanded and my hips curved out more as I became thinner.

The song and my change ended a minute or two later and Will just sat there, eyes closed, smiling. I had finished transforming back into my normal human state. I had brown hair down to the middle of my back and messy bangs that were sexy as hell. My skin was a fair cream color and flawless. My eyes were a sparkly greenish-blue. I was 5'11" and had bodacious hips along with large breasts. Ah, the abilities of a she-demon.

He still had his eyes closed and sighed. I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek. His eyes flew open and he placed his hands on the back of my head, again, gently. He stroked my long hair and stared at my face, head tilted towards me.

"The bitch is back…" he muttered softly. An inside joke, as you might call it. I laughed quietly. He took a handful of my hair into his hand and brought it to his face. He ran my hair over his lips and inhaled.

"Your hair always smells so good…" I wasn't sure if William was distracting me on purpose or if he wanted to do this, probably both. But Michaelis had been pushed farther down my worry list. I lifted my hand to his face and traced under his eyes, his high cheekbones, over his lips. I continued down…

Down his neck, to his shirt, which I unbuttoned with my other hand… I continued down his toned chest, which he hid behind excellent clothing. I now followed the path my finger laid out with kisses, I kissed his chest all the way down to his abs. He tilted his head back.

"Ah!" He blew air out his mouth and moaned erotically. I continued down.

I didn't dare touch his trousers, knowing I couldn't go that far with the Pairing so close. So, instead, I crawled forward, straddling his hips with my knees. I rubbed both of my hands through his hair, to the back of his neck, and around and over his chest. I circled them behind his waist and up his back, under his shirt. I let my short dress ride up my hips, revealing my lingerie. I ground myself against his body and dug my nails into his shoulders, singing softly to myself.

He smiled and joined in, thrusting upwards. He put his hands at the back of my head and pulled me close to his face. Through ragged attempts at air, he managed to get through,

"Friends with… benefits. I could get used to that… But, why do you get to have all the fun?"

He pulled my face against his again, kissing me with the strength of the sun. My brain stopped functioning, it was all too sweet. It reminded me of what I had with Michaelis… but it was completely different. I knew I would need both of them now, for as long as I existed. I would need Will as a friend… with benefits… forever. And the Pairing would force me to need Michaelis forever, no matter how much I wished otherwise. How could my body be so selfish…

Wait, I was still being kissed passionately by Will. I let him kiss me and I held on for the ride. He detached just long enough to say, "My turn!"

He grabbed me and pushed me onto my back, so he was on top and we were now horizontal. He reached behind me and undid my dress clasp. He peeled my tight dress down to my lower stomach, tickling my stomach and making me giggle. My breasts were still covered by my strapless bra. He resumed our lip-lock and snapped his fingers. The door clicked into the lock position and the couch expanded and shifted into a very comfy bed. The coffee table slid over to the wall silently, out of the way, and the lights dimmed.

Will continued this game, playing with my hair, picking at the edges of my bra, tickling me, and I enjoyed every moment of it. Humans go for minutes, possibly an hour, when it comes to foreplay. Demons go for days, possibly weeks, and our passion doesn't diminish a bit throughout the whole thing. Will pushed himself against me and kissed me sweetly. I gasped and flailed and squirmed. We had always thought similarly, but this was different. It was as if he knew exactly how to treat me.

When I sensed we had been at this for two hours, and I only had twenty-one hours left, he stopped and looked down at me, almost reading my mind.

"You've no idea how long I've wanted to do that for." He said through the most evil and sexy grin I had ever seen from him. I smiled, wanting more, but knowing I couldn't. He wanted more as well, but knew that was impossible for now.

"I think I had more fun than you…" I whispered. He did that dark chuckle again.

"I doubt that, dear." He sat up, pulling me into a sitting position as well. And mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "I do believe a cool-down session is in order…"

He pulled me into his lap, so my exposed back was against his chest. The room was a little cold, as shinigami rooms always were, so he pulled my dress up a little in the front, but my bra was still out. I shivered. He felt it and said,

"Would that be because of me, or the room temperature?"

I laughed slowly. "Both…"

"I'll keep you warm…"

My back was against his bare chest and he was hot, in both senses. He would keep me warm… He reached around and played with the sides of my boobs under my bra while kissing my neck. I wriggled and positioned myself better…

We did this for another half-hour before he spoke. "I know this may be the last time we see each other for a while, perhaps a very long time…"

"Well… I wanted to talk to you about that…" I explained to him an idea I had come up with on the way to the office. He agreed to it whole-heartedly and told me he would get Grell in on the plan. What was the plan? Oh, you'll figure it out. Just know this, it was well thought out, complicated, and involved me seeing them both again soon.

I looked over at the coffee table and decided to ask, while he kissed me hard on the neck,

"So, what's in the boxes?"

"Mmmm…" He moved his mouth up to my ear and whispered into it my favorite word; "Presents, Lankana. Your favorite thing… Presents…" He then resumed kissing my neck. His hands kept my breasts warm. His thumbs were against the sides of my chest, his fingers playing under my bra again.

"I like presents…" I said, intrigued.

"You'll have to convince me to give them to you…" He said darkly.

Will and his games… I began writhing slowly on him and twisted my head around. Understanding what I was trying to do, he helped. He moved his head forwards and turned his face to mine. He waited for me to make my move. I forced my lips against his in the most passionate kiss yet. My hands were free, so I moved them to his already messed up hair. Since I was twisted at an odd angle, he stopped fiddling with my bra and turned me around in his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist and knotted my hands in his silky black mane.

My bra rubbed against his fabulous chest and he put his hands on my ass to support me. I stopped kissing and said, "Do I get my presents now?"

He chuckled darkly again and smiled like a… like a… demon. How strange for Will.

"I suppose. My self-control can only go so far, let's not push it. Present time."

He curled his index finger twice and the coffee table pulled up next to the bed. I flopped onto my stomach to make it easier to reach the table and its contents. Will positioned himself on top of me, now straddling my hips with his knees. He leaned down and kissed the back of my neck. I moaned, still unsatisfied, but determined to get my presents!

"As good as that feels, it won't work, reaper. I will have those presents!"

"Good. Then I'll just keep doing this…"

I reached for the first of the two boxes, the larger one. I removed the bow and reached behind me, sticking into Will's hair. He made no move to take it out.

When I opened the box, I saw what I thought was a mirror. But it showed no reflection when I pulled the box closer to me. No, wait. I saw a wall… the wall of this room! I took the mirror out and tried angling it different ways. I gasped in shock! It showed me Will's face, and I saw him kissing my neck! How…?

"It will always show you me. And I can tell when you're looking into it. We won't be able to hear each other through it, but if you need to talk, we can lip-speak, or if you just need to see my face… It's a dimensional reflector, unbreakable. I had it made for you." As soon as he finished, he resumed kissing my neck. I was speechless.

I picked it up out of the box and stared into it, watching Will kiss my neck. He must have known, because he looked up from my back and straight into my eyes and smiled devilishly.

I wanted to test it. I looked at him through the mirror and mouthed,

_So, Is this how I use it?_

He looked at me and mouthed _Yes. _Then E_xcuse me, I'm busy. _ He looked away again and resumed kissing my neck.

"Will…" I moaned aloud.

"Mmm-hmm…" He answered, still kissing me.

"The things you do for me…"

"Mmm-hmm…"

"I don't know. You must love me or something…" I said softly, joking.

He whispered in my ear again. "I do. Look at the handle of the mirror…" He rolled off of me and lay next to me, on his side, propped up on one elbow, twisting my hair around his fingers. The handle was twisted and engraved silver with beautiful gemstones of different shades of blue. On the bottom, in uncomplicated shinigami, which Michaelis did not understand, and I partially did, there were words. It said, _To Lankana, with love._

"And if anyone else looks into it, it will just seem like a mirror. There's an enchantment on it that can only be broken with the counter-curse." He mumbled, lost in thought. I re-boxed the mirror and tied the ribbon back on it, taking it from his hair.

I grabbed the next box and ripped the lid off. I shook it lightly.

"Ah-ah-ah. Careful." He stated, just watching my face. Before I opened it, I shivered, cold again. I glanced over at him, frowning slightly.

"I thought you promised to keep me warm…" I said, teasing. Of course, it was all a ruse. Demons don't feel the pain of cold, but it was good acting practice. He smiled again and stopped toying with my hair.

"That I did, love." He sat up and pulled me into his lap again with my back against his chest again. He put his arms around my waist lovingly and kissed my neck some more.

"Go on, open it," He mumbled between kisses. I did. Inside were two little clear glass cases. I took them out and gasped, realizing what they were. They each had a pure-white little ball of energy swirling slowly inside of them, one had a brighter ball than the other. They were the purest of pure souls.

"Will.. you…you harvested these? But, isn't that against the shinigami laws? And why are there two?" He stopped kissing me and rested his head on my shoulder as I leaned back against him.

"I did harvest them from two people not on the to-die list. They were pure people, just for you. It is against the laws, but I am as high up as they get. Who would fire me? And others do it on rare occasion too. We know how to cover our tracks. And to answer your final question, there are two; One for you and one for Michaelis. I hear the Pairing is very difficult and trying, and as much as I despise him, I also know that to have you on occasion, I will need him. Without him, you will be miserable. And I can't have that."

I just smiled in thanks, unable to speak words that conveyed my feelings. He knew I appreciated it deeply.

"Shall I eat it now?" I asked shyly. He smiled and nodded.

I opened the brighter of the two cases. The soul floated up towards me. I could have been a barbarian about it, as demons usually are, and savagely shredded it. But, instead, I allowed it to simply go down my throat to my core and fill me with blinding strength and pleasure. I sighed deeply, shivering with renewed power, then inhaled feeling strong and confident. I placed the other one back into the box and closed the lid. My eyes flashed red with the energy that surged through me. Will chuckled darkly and sighed.

"You have eighteen hours remaining, Lankana. I do believe Sutcliffe is getting restless." He said it wistfully, but professionally. We stood up from the bed.

He did up my dress and kissed my neck one more time. I turned around and buttoned his shirt for him. I kissed him on the lips. We both got up and I put my shoes and little coat back on. Will put his business coat and gloves back on. I grabbed my two little boxes and stood by the door. Will came right up in front of me. I fixed his crooked glasses and straightened his tie. He pushed a lock of my hair behind my ear and straightened my blue coat. I kissed him one more time and he smiled again.

"I guess you're not going to smile again for awhile…"

"Not until you see me again, or look into the mirror."

That made me feel pain, pain that no one else would see his fabulous smile. I felt pain, and joy. Joy, for he was mine, and his smile was for me and me alone. "I see. That cold hard mask will return. I'll miss the real you."

"You mean this one?" He took on his typical serious, cold, face that he used with everyone else. It always seemed funny to me, because I could see right through it.

While his face was still serious, I suddenly had a quick idea. "I bet I can break that face…" He peered at me through his glasses, an eyebrow quirking up, challenging me.

First, I tried tickling him while giggling myself. William stared straight ahead, serious and unmoving. So I made funny faces at him and he simply frowned in disgust. So, I tried my last resort. I peeled my jacket and dress off at demon speeds and flipped my hair into my face. Then I untucked his dress shirt and slid my hands up his chest a little bit. I traced them over his abs and looked up at him through my hair, smiling coyly. He just stared, serious. So I stood on my tiptoes and brought my face to his. He stared coldly at me. So I crushed my body against his again and slowly moved up and down.

He cracked by looking down at my body, and his eyes began to melt. To speed up the process, I kissed him strongly again and he cracked completely, kissing me back and rubbing his hands up and down my body. After a moment of that, I stepped back and put my dress and jacket again at demon speeds. He frowned and muttered "damn it." I smiled brilliantly.

"I won. Time to go," I taunted. He smiled again, and nodded.

He prepared to return to his working world; no fun, no games, no smiling. I sighed and he opened the door. We exited into the large hall again and he bowed slightly towards me in a very shinigami way. "Thank you, Lankana. I do believe we have completed our business. I will summon Mr. Sutcliffe for you." I nodded and thanked him. He left and came back moments later with Grell, who ran towards me and hugged me tightly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please enjoy! Oh, and just a reminder, I don't own anything to do with Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji! (I wish!)**

We said goodbye to Will and went to a shinigami lounge room where we started talking. The room was all white with gold accents and marble. We sat in plush, tan armchairs across from one another. Grell was in an absolute tizzy. But, he painted on a mask for me and we talked about everything except my predicament until Grell exploded.

"This world! For heaven's sake! I want Michaelis and can't have him! You don't want to have anything to do with him and get him forever! Plus Will is too infatuated with you to even consider playing for my team…"

This stopped all of my brain function.

"What?" I said rather dumbly, completely lost. How could Grell possibly know?

He started over, taking my "what" too literally. "This world! For heaven's sake! I want-"

"No, no. I got that part. Go back to the part about me and Will…"

"Oh, you know. Will is absolutely in love with you! Has been, ever since I introduced you two… Surely you knew…" He looked at me questioningly, seeming to analyze my IQ level.

"Oh, I knew." I told him, thinking back to what I was doing just a little while ago. "But, how did you know?"

"Lankana," He gave me a "you're stoooopid" look and continued. "I've known and worked next to him for eons. I can tell when something's up. When he sees you or hears you're coming, he does this little preparation routine. It's kind of cute! He does special things for you, cleans off his glasses, clears his schedule, and gets a little anxious. Now, he's not at all obvious about these things, in fact, he goes to great lengths to be subtle. But, I see through it all." He sighed. "Why do you get all the good men?"

"Well…" I started, not really listening. I was still processing everything he had said. "I'm a girl for starters. Second, instead of finding a guy who is already playing for your team, you look for straight ones and try to convert them. I think you need to switch up your battle plan. Why don't you go out with Ronald?"

"Ronald? As in, Ronald Knox? He's not gay!"

I laughed. "The hell he isn't! He's just not so flamboyant about it, Grell. Don't get me wrong, Grell, I love your flamboyancy. Just, not all homosexuals employ theirs. I don't think you quite get that yet." He sighed.

"Maybe you're right." He looked at his pocket watch. "Damn, girl. Time flies when you're ranting and gossiping. You've got five minutes! We gots to go! No time for secretaries!" He stood up and grabbed my arm and led me, running, back to Will's office.

"We'll get Will to take us the short way out. You can't use the orb he gave you from here, it won't work!" We arrived there moments later. I was seriously running late! Grell didn't even bother to knock on the door that led to Will's immaculate office, Will just opened it, as if expecting us.

"I will escort Ms. Lankana out. Sutcliffe, you may escort us to the transport, but not past there." Grell nodded, grudgingly, and we all ran off to the transport, gracefully. Grell hugged me tight and waved goodbye as Will and I entered the transport.

We got on and turned around. The nasally woman stated "pass, please."

Will cleared his throat and said "Administrator William T. Spears and guest, code Lankana Pi 29." The transporter dinged. Grell had already left around the corner, so Will smiled at me and said "Hold on."

I grabbed on to him in a fierce hug as the transporter began hurling upwards. It just kept going up and up. After about ten seconds, we smashed through the ceiling of the place and found ourselves in a meadow. The hole underneath the elevator that we had created, sealed itself. How were we in a meadow…? So, was the whole place underground then? It was all very confounding.

"This is the shinigami sanctuary. For administrators and guests only. A lovely place to spend time, but, unfortunately, there is no time." He said, answering my unspoken questions. I nodded and pulled out the orb, giving it a quick squeeze to take me back to the meadow in the human world. The hole opened in reality and Will hugged me goodbye and said "See you in a couple of days."

I nodded, it was all part of the plan. I exited this dimension, into the Earthly realm. Lucifer was waiting for me. The portal closed behind me and I took the orb.

"How punctual of you, my dear. It has been exactly 23 hours, 59 minutes and 30 seconds." He smiled a little. "I hope you are better prepared now, for it is time to go." Lucifer ordered. Damn. I had never wanted to NOT do something so badly in my life.

He grabbed me gently by the arm and ripped a hole in the fabric of this dimension with his other hand, something only higher demons can do. We stepped through into the burning fires of Hell. Just kidding, no fires. We stepped through to the clearing before Lucifer's dwelling place, his home, in the demonic realm. The sky was a dark purple color, as it usually was on this side of the hell domain. Glowing red flowers surrounded the towering mansion before me. He led me up the path, to the door and inside, where he began his inspection of me.

"Oh, dear. This won't do at all. Hold on, this is my daughter's area of expertise. Caitlyn!" He called upstairs. Caitlyn was one of only three full-demon children that Lucifer had. Of course, she had a demon name, but she preferred her human name, Caitlyn. It was much easier to pronounce. She was powerful, but harmless. She was somber and smart and would never hurt anything. She was such a strange little demon. She ran to me and hugged me.

"Aunt Lankana!" she giggled. She had taken her typical human female form, five-foot nothing and curvy. Curly blonde hair accented her glowing orange eyes and pale pink lips. To a human, she'd appear to be 17, or so.

"My dear Auntie, what are you doing?!" she began. She was entering her fashion-police mode. "That is a wonderful dress, but it would be shameful to see Michaelis while wearing such clothing! You must present yourself in a way that will have him doing anything to return to your good graces! You must meet him in a way that shows him he made the worst possible choice by leaving you in the first place! You must make him your slave…" She ended on a darker pitch. It all made me laugh.

"If that's what you think I should do, I'll just meet him in my true form! That always used to do the trick…"

A truly hideous thing to humans, but a _strong _aphrodisiac for us, one rarely showed off their true demon form. One would only shows their true form to the one they truly love. Michaelis was the only one I showed it to, that ass. And he turned out just to be another typical demon male, sex driven without any true brains.

Caitlyn giggled at my sarcastic idea. "That would definitely work, not that I've seen that side of you, and I'm not sure I'd want to. But, considering the way you used to control his life just by threatening to not take that form for 100 years, I would have to say that it's probably damn sexy. But that is out of the question due to his current contract. He is stuck in human form while his master is with him." She paused and giggled creepily. "Except, of course, for when you finalize the Pairing. He gets to turn then…"

I knitted my eyebrows together. "Don't remind me. By the way, which human form has he taken?" I hadn't actually been able to see what he looked like yet.

"The same one from when he was Andalus when you two served together in the BC years. He now goes by Sebastian." Oh I remembered _that _one.

"I always liked that form. Too bad I don't like _him_ anymore."

"You'll have to learn how." Lucifer called from the other room. "Literally, you're changing as we speak."

I pondered his words. I had felt my social and romantic ties in my body rearranging, it's true. But, I doubted I would have any feelings other than hatred for _Sebastian _for years.

"Father," Caitlyn started. "That could take decades or even centuries. You speak of the great Lankana! The most stubborn she-demon ever! She could drag the bonding process out for years…"

"Touché." he replied. Also true, I get what I want through perseverance. I am a stubborn girl.

"Now, what to dress her in…" Caitlyn mumbled to herself. "Aha! Be right back!"

She ran upstairs and returned moments later empty handed. I gave her a puzzled gaze, but she simply ignored me, ran behind me, and began pushing me up the stairs. I was rushed upstairs and into her large, parlor-sized, dressing room that was connected to her bedroom. The current style in the human world for women was large based dresses, corsets and other ridiculous things that made it extremely difficult to function. But, I refused to would wear such things.

She began circling around me, like a tiger does its prey. She was muttering to herself about size and color and material and such. My mind felt a little dizzy. It had started as a simple dull ache in the back of my mind a few hours ago, but demons didn't feel pain. I assumed it had to do with the bonding, but it had gotten drastically worse. I felt a physical pull, pulling me downwards suddenly, to the floor. It was like a child was pulling at the hem of my dress. Suddenly, it increased, ten-fold!

"ACK!" I collapsed to the floor as I felt a burning sensation all over my body. I struggled to support myself on hands and knees. I had felt this kind of burning before, never as intense though, and I knew Sebastian's demon symbol was being engraved upon me, for I would now be bound to any contract he was. _What a pain this will be, _was all I could think.

"Poor friend." Caitlyn whispered, then continued ransacking through her closet. The force slowly began to relinquish its grasp on me, until I was finally able to stand. I pulled up my dress a little and saw that high up on my right thigh the first symbol was glowing and still dripping blood. I also had one on the outside of my left breast. They stung and began fading. They were different colors, like color-coding. The one on my thigh was purple for Sebastian's contract with the Phantomhive child, who I would also be obligated to serve now. The one on my breast was light blue, for the Pairing contract. That one would never leave.

The soul I had recently consumed returned my body to full strength quickly. And if you're wondering where Will's presents were, I had them with me. I had set them down on a chair in the main hall.

Caitlyn then looked over her shoulder at me and giggled, "I found it!" She pulled something out that was simply perfect. A top and skirt, shoes and tights. And ensemble that wouldn't inhibit my movement, yet would look like I just walked out of the greatest fashion shops in Paris.

It was a short sleeved, black top with a sewed on mini-shawl, also black. It had white silk cord accenting the split showing off the attached black under shirt. It also had a white silk belt that gave a little flair right above my waist.

Caitlyn carefully removed all of my current garments and wiped up the blood from my thigh and chest. She threw my pretty blue dress in the corner. I assumed I would never get it back, Caitlyn thought of clothes as one-time-use items. She threw my bra and panties into the fire that was burning in her in-bedroom fireplace. I didn't expect any different.

She then placed a very lacy lingerie-ish black bra on me, then slipped the black top over my head and arms. Then some lacy carpets to match the drapes… If you know what I mean. She then put soft, skin-tight, off-white leggings on me that covered all of my legs and feet from the waist down, yet somehow made my legs look even more elegant and toned. They weren't connected, each an individual, like a pair of very long socks.

Next came a skirt much like the ones the humans wore at the time. What were they called? Hoop skirts? Anyways, it was large in diameter and circular, but didn't even come close to reaching the floor like the typical ones. It didn't drag or sag, but instead stayed straight, as if ironed. The black, smooth, folded, skirt almost reached my knees and finished with lacy white ruffles. The outfit was nearly completed with boots that were cloth with 2-inch heels. By turning the top portion of the boot inside out and folding it neatly against the shoe portion, I gave off an elegant yet strong look.

Finally, Caitlyn finished my look with a black silk choker necklace. I hated all of this. All I wanted was wanted was to leave to my domain, to be near water, but literally, physically, couldn't.

I was dragged downstairs by Caitlyn to say "au revoir" to Lucifer for a very long time. He stood and watched me descend the stairs. When I reached the bottom, he could only smile and hand me a perfectly matching mid-length jacket for my journey. My wavy, light-brown, hair flowed down to my mid-back. Lucifer kissed the top of my head and prepared for me to leave.

Caitlyn ran back upstairs and returned with a small black trunk. I was sure there were more gorgeous outfits inside, for every occasion, and probably a picture of her and Lucifer. I took it from her and placed my presents from Will inside of it.

"It has a magic seal, Aunty. Only you can open it now. If anyone else tries, it'll just seem that the lock is jammed. Oh, and its indestructible."

"Thanks, love." I hugged her tightly. "Goodbye, Caitlyn. Write me, keep in contact, alright?" I said sadly.

"Of course, have you ever known me not to?" She told me with feigned hurt. I gave a weak laugh and sighed.

"The paper seals, Lucifer?" I asked.

"Yes, here." He handed me a small black hand bag that contained the required documents. I would study them on my journey. I clutched the hand bag tightly. Lucifer reached past me and tore another hole into the dimensional barrier's fabric. I hugged Caitlyn one more time and I stepped through…

**Please review if you enjoyed! Review if you didn't! Reviews are what change the world!**

**And, P.S., favorite if you really liked it please! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**And now... AN EXTAR LONG CHAPTER FOR MY LOYAL SUBJECTS! Please, hold your applaud and simply enjoy!**

We appeared in a dense forest area in the Earth realm some time during the late afternoon. I could see a road about 150 yards off with my keen eyesight.

"Where are we?" I asked Lucifer.

"North America. This is a place called 'Maine' in the 'United States of America'. The year is 1892. This country broke off from Great Britain awhile back and now the inhabitants considers themselves 'Americans.' I assume you've kept up with human world issues and events."

I nodded. "I have." I hefted my trunk off the ground. "Where am I going?"

"Get on that road and head west. In about an hour, it will begin to rain and build up into a pour. It will be more prudent if you arrive at the Balin mansion slightly wet and ask for lodgings. I understand that the servants have strong empathy streaks. After you get in, find some way to get Sebastian and the Ciel child alone and explain the situation. And one last thing, please, don't do anything rash."

"Fine." I sighed a sigh of defeat and hugged him goodbye. He tore open the hole again and stepped through. Fool. I was already planning ways to torture Sebastian. I pulled out a piece of paper and pen I had stowed into my pocket from Caitlyn's room. I wrote a long letter to Ciel that would accompany the other papers I had to give him. Within five minutes, I had a perfect plan.

I couldn't let Sebastian recognize me yet, so I changed my appearance. I made myself shorter, only about 5"6' now. I wasn't as curvy and I made my hair short and a very dark brown, almost black. I made it so short, it almost didn't touch my shoulders. I changed my lips too, not as shiny and a bit thinner. I gave my skin a bit more of a tan. Just a bit. My boobs shrank and I gained a little weight in the middle. I was still beautiful, just not so drop-dead gorgeous anymore.

I flipped my hair, knowing I still looked very good. I stowed my paper and grabbed my belongings I began walking parallel with the unpaved road. I pulled out the mirror as I walked. Looking into it, I didn't see Will immediately, so I angled it around until I found him. He was in his office, and he stopped and smiled. Upon seeing my changed appearance, he tilted his head slightly in confusion. I mouthed to him, explaining, the slight change and addition to the plans. He said he would fill Grell in and they would plan accordingly. I nodded and said goodbye putting the mirror back.

I was going to pull out the other documents and Phantomhive records to quickly study them before the rain started. I looked for them in the handbag, but was distracted by something hard and smooth in the bottom. I pulled it out and found a silver pocket-watch with a picture of Caitlyn and Lucifer on the inside. I smiled. It was set to human time, which was six fifty-two. It made me smile. I placed the watch back in the bag and pulled out the first document, a copy of Sebastian's current contract.

I quickly figured out what had happened. Ciel, in an attempt to end the ridiculous fight between Sebastian and Claude, the now-deceased arachnid demon, ordered Sebastian to remain his butler until he ate his soul. Then, Hannah turned Ciel into a Demon, permanently incarcerating Ciel's soul and poisoning it. Sebastian can never eat Ciel's soul, and therefore is forever his butler.

_ And I'm stuck with Sebastian forever. Great. _I thought.

What? Is this all too confusing for you? Honestly, keep up…

Another paper was an unburnable, untarnishable, officially stamped declaration of Pairing between Sebastian and me and listed all of the things that the Pairing meant. It had to be at least ten pages long, in _very _small print. The sky turned dark and it began to sprinkle lightly, so I put the papers back into my bag. I ran quickly to the Balin estate and waited in a luxurious gazebo in the back. What was I waiting for? I wasn't sure myself. I was probably stalling. So, I went through the Phantomhive/Balin history. The staff had been turned immortal by Sebastian recently, so they could continue to serve Ciel Phantomhive.

As for Ciel, he had his name changed when he finished his demon training and decided to return to the human world. He was now Mr. Ciel Balin. He ran an international toy factory, surprise, surprise. I studied the rest of the information on him and his staff quickly, finishing within a half-hour.

I sat and thought about my plan of action, thinking over all of the things that could go wrong and how to avoid them. I decided to wait until it was a little later, to avoid interrupting dinner at the mansion. I made sure that I wasn't distinguishable as anything other than human to the naked eye by ensuring my marks were completely covered. I waited until it was eight-forty, and then ran through the rain to the front door.

I was slightly wet, giving off a pathetic, empathy-inducing look. But my shoes and clothes were pretty dry. Perfect. The water simply sat on my shiny hair and face. I lifted the knocker and clanked it against the door. Waiting, I tilted my head down slightly, allowing my hair to fall in my face and conceal my identity a bit further. Humans enjoy mysteries.

A young human opened the door, a mid-twenties boy with spiky blonde hair. He was dressed in a gardener's uniform. I recognized from the files, Finnegan, I believe. He looked at me and spoke kindly…

"Oh. Hello there! Can I help youuuu-" He stopped mid-sentence, shocked at my still amazing looks, he blushed like crazy.

"Whoaoaoa! Uh…. hi! My name's Finny! I'm the manor's gardener! What can I do for you madam?" He bowed slightly.

"Yes, hello." I said meekly. "My name is Holly. I was going to come by this afternoon to speak with Mr. Balin. I have some business to attend to with him. But, unfortunately, I was delayed in arriving and then it began to rain. Is there someone I can inquire to about having lodgings for the night?"

"Oh yeah! Sure! Of course!" He looked over his shoulder. "SEBASTIAAAAAAAAN!" he screamed into the large mansion. He turned back to me. "Just a moment madam." He ran in and upstairs. I remained in the entryway, ever patient. He returned within a minute, running back down the stairs and down to me.

He saw me still standing in the open doorway and ran up to me, motioning me inside. "Please do come in out of the wet and cold! I'm sure that no matter what, you'll be allowed to stay. The young master is quite kind!" He told me this as he led me to some chairs farther inside the large room. I thanked him and followed as he sat me down in a large armchair. I brushed my hair into my face in a manner that made my identification quite difficult, but so I still looked beautiful. Finny sat across from me and smiled.

"Sebastian should be right down, madam!" He beamed brightly.

I noticed something about "Finny" then. Specifically, a flaw of his that would be to my advantage. He was completely trusting!

I studied his facial features a bit more. We demons have a sense, it's rather difficult to explain. It's something similar to mind reading without mind reading. It's more of "personality reading", if you will. We sat for a few minutes in silence. He studied me and I studied him. He would be trustworthy in my journey. His loyalties lied with Sebastian and Ciel, of course, but once I explained that I wasn't actually going to cause any harm, he would play along for sure.

So, I dropped the pretense. Finny had a soul of pure gold and would easily side with me and could be recruited for my plan of torture. I was already tired of waiting for Sebastian to come downstairs. It seemd my patience wasn't as everlasting as I'd like to think. I was exhausted by this whole Pairing. Patience… patience…

I quickly recalled the history of Finny and all of his qualities. Let's see, extreme strength due to medical experimentation, love of nature, kindness, honesty, and many more wonderful redeeming qualities. I sat up straight and addressed him;

"Finny," I allowed my hair to fall out of my face and a smiled brighter. My eyes flashed red and his smile disappeared, his muscles tensing. I remained calm to prove I was no threat. "You are incredibly strong, Finny, and have been alive for at least a hundred years now. I need to see Sebastian and Ciel Phantomhive now. I am here because I have been contracted with Michaelis." Finny nodded solemnly and we both stood.

"I require proof of this contracting." Finny said. I began to pull up my skirt, and he gasped, shocked, obviously unaware of what I was really doing.

"I WILL NOT BE PERSUADED OTHERWISE!" he shrieked in a derpish, never-kissed-a-girl, voice. He probably thought I was going to tempt him to think otherwise with my _womanly charms_. Then he saw the symbol on my leg and stopped shrieking. He came closer and crouched, examining it.

"Does it hurt…?" he muttered.

I looked him right in the eyes. "More than anything you can imagine."

He stood, his eyes softer now, a small smile back. "Well, it's genuine. What…What's happened?"

I nodded and began to recruit him for my devious plan. I explained my story and most of what had happened, with a few alterations. I told of the heartbreak, the Pairing and everything relevant. I then told him my plan.

"We aren't actually going to hurt anyone, right?"

"No, sir. No physical injury. I'm just dragging out the seemingly inevitable for myself."

His smile returned and he laughed. "This sounds like something Sebastian might do to someone. I know he has a really cold, harsh, dark side. I've seen it once or twice…. scary." His eyes glossed over and he looked away for a moment. "But I'm in, definitely! You can count on me!" We moved back to where we had been sitting before.

"Thank you so much, Finny!" To my left, Tanaka, another house servant who was always like a ninja, laughed slowly as he made himself apparent.

"Ho, ho, ho." he chuckled slowly. I nodded towards him, acknowledging his presence.

"Finny, I need you to get the others in on it, May-Rin and Bardroy. Can you do that for me pretty please?"

"I don't know, they might not believe me… they still treat me like a little kid…" He looked down, but not before I saw anger flash in the back of his eyes.

When he looked back, I was sitting right next to him on the sofa. I had moved in the blink of an eye. He yelped and jumped a little. I calmed him back down and got right up into his face, our lips only inches apart. He began stammering quietly.

I whispered, looking deep into his eyes, "Please, Finny. Do it for me… It's been so long, and I'm so weakened from travel. Tanaka will help you convince the others… please…" He was clay in my hands, prepared for molding.

"Of course! How could I be so stupid! I'll tell them while you speak with Sebastian and the Master! And no more waiting!" He said it enthusiastically while blushing a deep crimson.

"Thank you sooo much!" I squealed giddily. Oh yeah, I was going to like this boy.

"This way, ma'm!" He led me up a wide staircase and down some hallways. We continued until we entered a large sitting area where Ciel Balin sat in a plush armchair. Sebastian stood behind the chair, pouring tea. He looked up but didn't recognize me. The only thing that kept my hatred for him from spilling over was my plan for his drawn out torture…

"Finny! Who the hell is this and why is she in here!" Ciel demanded.

"But, Master! The rain and, and, and…" Finny started to stutter. I raised my hand, palm out, and interjected.

I nodded to Finny. "It's not his fault, Mr. Balin. I had business with you earlier today and got delayed. I convinced the lad to let me come see you." Ciel thought for a moment, then nodded and Finny hurried from the room. Sebastian now handed the tea to Ciel and smiled politely towards me, still clueless as to who I was.

I took a deep breath. Show time. I lifted my head, letting my hair fall away from my face. The two of them simply stared at my beauty. Sebastian merely kept the polite look of calm. Ciel, a still young and reckless demon snapped.

"Well, what do you want?"

"I believe this will explain it all, sir." I handed him the Pairing agreement, the new clause to be added to Sebastian's contract, and my written idea for torturing Sebastian for a while. Not two lines in, Ciel assigned Sebastian to rearrange the books on the other side of the room. I knew that this mindless task was to assure Sebastian would not see the papers or read them. And since Sebastian thought I was human, he had to appear to do things at a human speed.

Part way through the reading, Ciel looked up at me and smiled, having realized what this was mostly about. He waved his hand and set the papers in his lap.

"Where are my manners Ms. Holly? Sebastian! Pour our guest some tea and bring a chair closer to me for her to sit in. And get something for her to dry off with."

"Yes, Master." Sebastian said curtly with a bow.

He poured me some tea and sat me in a large armchair across from Ciel that he had pulled over. It felt good to have Michaelis serving me. He then left the room swiftly. Ciel quickly turned to me and spoke in a voice too quiet for even a demon to hear.

"Lovely. I approve wholly. I take you under my domain until the contract ends. You will be a guest here for tonight and train tomorrow to adjust to life here, then begin duties as an extra house servant and my tutor. Agreed?"

I put my hand over my heart and bowed slightly. "Yes, Mr. Balin. Tomorrow it shall become 'sir' and 'master'."

Sebastian then returned with a fine towel. I noticed something then that only very keen eyes would, Sebastian was looking me over. And he liked what he saw. There was no passion in his eyes, but he acknowledged my beauty...

"Now, Sebastian." Ciel started, smiling. "Be kind and dry our tired guest off." Ciel almost snickered.

"Yes, Master." Sebastian replied. With a perfect smile, perfectly fake that is, he kneeled and began to dry my leggings, slowly and smoothly. His touch was so light and soft… Damn this whole "bonding process"! I was already beginning to see him as I used to. I wouldn't let that happen just yet, though. I would hold on to my pride and hatred as long as I could! Sexiness be damned!

Oh, wait. We already were…

As Sebastian dried me slowly and very sexily, Ciel explained the situation as I had suggested.

"Sebastian, This is Ms. Holly. She will be staying as an guest for tonight to adjust and recuperate. She will observe tomorrow and train for duties as a house servant and my tutor. May-Rin could use some assistance during the day, I think. I believe you will find Holly quite capable."

"Of course, Master." He then turned to me with his glowing smile and his tasseled hair and his perfect eyes and… SHUT UP BRAIN!

He bowed slightly. "Welcome to the Balin manor, Ms. Holly." He turned back to Ciel. "Where shall her quarters be, master?"

"I believe the old library could be converted within only a few days." Ciel was grinning ear to ear.

"The one downstairs, Master?" His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yes, Is there a problem with that room?"

"Not at all sir. I shall begin work on it immediately." Sebastian said smoothly.

Ciel smiled. "Yes you will, Sebastian." That threw him off.

"Beg pardon, sir?" Sebastian was confused. The look on his face was priceless.

Ciel repeated. "You WILL begin immediately, as in right now."

"Of course, Master." And just like that, Sebastian left.

Ciel turned towards me. We laughed quickly. His face turned a little more serious, but he was still smiling. "Let's get down to business. You're name is Holly Lankana. You're of the 6th circle of the inner light, aquaria domain, now eternally bonded to Sebastian Michaelis, 2nd order of the dark realm, avian-felus domain. Is this all right so far?"

"Correct so far, sir."

"And his domain is currently serving mine, through contract, yes?"

"Yes."

"So. You must be bound by all the same things that bind and restrict him."

"Almost."

He paused. "Almost?" his eyes slanted slightly. I could tell his slip-up annoyed him.

"Yes, sir. In section four, clause two of the Pairing document, it clearly states that if I become severely injured, or have a near-death encounter, or if Sebastian meets any of that criteria, all inhibiting contracts are null and void by order of Lord Lucifer, top tier, first class." I quoted.

He sat back, his hands folded together. "Ah, I see. So if you're in danger, you're priority is him, not my orders and my protection and vice versa." He sighed. "Very well, I've had enough of demonic business. Tell me about your abilities. You are going to be my tutor after all."

"I am fluent in every language except Native American and Cantonese, though I know enough of those to get by. I can speak and read Shinigami, which Sebastian cannot do. I play piano and cello very well. I have had many other contracts that have involved cooking and cleaning. I was once a four-star restaurant chef, and within a week of being contracted there, it became five-star with lines out the door and down the street. Also, I can cultivate the most beautiful roses."

He nodded and I continued. "I am an experienced dress and suit maker. I can teach anyone to dance to anything. I compose music and can manipulate water. I am very technologically capable. I am also an experienced medic and have many cures for many things. I have friends in high places. Sebastian exceeds in some skills and I exceed in those that he doesn't in addition to most of the ones he does. That about covers it."

"Wonderful, but," He stopped, thinking about how to phrase the question. "You aren't a cat addict, are you?"

I snickered a little and paused before answering him. "No, sir. I do love cats, but nowhere near the way Sebastian obsesses over them."

He exhaled with relief. "Excellent. Now, how about a test of faith? Tell me something about Sebastian… something he wouldn't want me to know…"

_Oh, wonderful. _I thought._ This kid must like juicy tidbits of gossip._ Well, I had all he could ever want to hear.

"Yes, sir. What would you like to hear?"

"Oh, tell me his weaknesses…"

"Very well. He tries to keep this hidden, but he speaks no Chinese, no Japanese, no Korean, no Latin, and no Greek. I speak Japanese and Korean fluently. I often sent messages and spoke to others in Japanese when I didn't want him to understand. I could teach you how to speak it…"

"Haha! Wonderful! We'll begin lessons next week! What else?"

"Well, if you were to speak poorly of me, or more specifically, speak ill of Lankana, it would be bad."

"Bad how?"

"He would disregard all orders and ethics and do everything in his power to…kill you. Without breaking the contract, of course."

"I see. An interesting card to add to my deck of tricks. More."

"He despises the color yellow. No idea why. And there is a flower, known as the _deblo flori, _or demon flower. Are you aware of it?"

"Yes, the ones used for certain demon-to-demon contracts? Similar to roses, but never red?"

"Yes, that one. Well, it has a certain… That is to say… It is an aphrodisiac for Sebastian and me, specifically for our domains. Out of all of the domains, ours are two that when paired, we attain certain levels of… Hmmm… How to put it… Sexual awareness. We gain new…insights? It is all very difficult to explain.

"Well, that's fine and dandy. I've gotten enough for tonight. Please, go acquaint yourself with the others. And may I just get this out of the way…?" He swallowed, as if very nervous. "You are a very, very beautiful woman. Sebastian should be honored, when he finds out."

I smiled. "Thank you sir. My appearance will change, though, once he finds out."

I saw curiosity in his eyes. "Is that so? I'm interested. Show me how you will change. Now."

Demanding much? "Yes, sir."

I began to change, concentrating, my hair becoming longer, straighter, browner. My eyes shifted on my face and changed shape as they returned to a sparkling light blue-green. My lips turned back to their glossy pink state and I became taller and thinner with larger breasts and better defined legs. My hands straightened and my nails became black, all while the he stared at me.

Ciel smiled, rather admiringly. "Wonderful. And this is how Sebastian will recognize you?"

"Yes, sir." I said as I began to shift back.

"And where is your symbol?"

I pulled up my skirt and lowered my right legging, revealing the binding symbol of Sebastian's domain.

"Very good, very good. Now, to test it. I order you, Holly, go acquaint yourself with the others." I felt the searing pain of a command that must be followed. My symbol glowed and I fixed my skirt and curtseyed.

"Yes, Master."

**Please review. Just saying, reviews get things done...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy, por favor.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the lyrics. They're from Don't Fear The Reaper. Go look it up on YouTube, which I also don't own or endorse blah blah blah. Don't sue me, please.**

I left the little study quickly, walking back towards the main room. When I got there, I heard arguing through a door to my left. A male voice that wasn't Finny's was arguing with Finny. Probably Bardroy.

"What?! There's a sexy woman in the manor who will be joining the staff?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! I'm joining in on this! Where is she?!"

"Shhhh!" Finny hushed him. Then said too quietly for Sebastian to hear, "She is here because she has been bonded to Sebastian, but I don't think there's any reason we can't make him a little jealous…" he giggled.

"Hell yeah!" Bardroy crowed.

May-Rin joined their conversation. "Oh it'll be so good to have another girl in the estate, yes it will! I have been kind of lonely since we left England, I have."

I thought that was a good moment to join in, so I headed through the doors to find myself in a glorious dining room. I turned towards the voices, which came from a door farther in the room. I stepped through that door and entered a large, restaurant-styled, kitchen. There were three doors in this kitchen, the door to the dining room that I had just come through, a door marked "garde-mangere", which is French for "pantry", and a door to the garden out back.

"Eh?" Bardroy turned to see all currently five-foot six-inches of my lean figure, and instantly became a babbling fool. I walked over to them and introduced myself.

"Hello all. I'm Holly. It is a pleasure to be serving the young master with you."

Finny, attempting to introduce us further, stepped in front of me and began.

"Holly, this is-" Bardroy then pushed Finny onto the ground and stepped right in front of me. He took my hand, kneeled, and kissed it.

"Bardroy, at your service ma'm."

I smiled sweetly. "A pleasure to meet you Bardroy." I turned towards May-Rin, who smiled and stepped on Finny to come closer to me.

"I'm May-Rin! Oh, it's so good to finally have some help around here, it is! And I'll finally have a friend around here, yes I will!" I smiled and hugged her politely.

"Wait a tic!" Bardroy said. "Aren't I your friend, May-Rin?" May-Rin gave him a look that said exactly what she thought of him…

"Of course you are, I just meant it'll be great to have a friend who is a _girl_."

"Oh." Bardroy said defeated. While they argued back and forth, I stepped around them to where Finny was outcast to the ground. I smiled kindly down at him and extended my hand. He grabbed it and I helped him up. He smiled sheepishly.

"Are they always like that?" I asked.

"Pretty much." Finny said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry I caused that, Finny. You're a very sweet young man. You didn't deserve that."

He blushed. "You really think so? Gee, thanks. No one's ever told me that before..." He smiled and sighed, Really, he was clay in my hands and prepared for molding, though I did really like him.

"So," Bardroy said, turning back to me. "Let's just get some things straight then. Since you're bonded to Sebastian, we don't even got a chance with you?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry. As much as I hate Sebastian, from now on, he is the only one I can love. But, I already can tell we are going to be very good friends! Unlike Sebastian, I am quite social. And what you said before is correct, you can make Sebastian jealous…" I smiled coyly.

"Come again?" Bardroy asked, obviously wanting clarification.

"Well, Sebastian is a prideful, arrogant man. He prides himself on his ability to charm female hearts. He knows he already has May-Rin's,"

She blushed. "I just fancy him, that's all!" she interjected. I continued.

"Of course, dear, but that's all he needs. Now, I will be a new project for him. He will most likely attempt to gain my affections." I said, now having placed my hand on my chin, giving myself a pensive appearance. "The new addition to the plan is for me to be the opposite of attracted with him, I will be disgusted by his presence. This will be easy because I already hate him. Seeing him squirm and be defeated at his own game will be icing on the cake, so to speak."

"Oooh, she's smart, yes she is!" May-Rin bragged.

"So, what are you supposed to be doing now?" I asked.

"Well," Finny started. "Since it's raining, I can't garden or work on the pool…"

"There's a pool?!" I said rather excitedly. I calmed myself, and tried again. "I mean, that sounds like it's fun."

"Yes!" May-Rin started. "It's quite fun! When we're good and have finished our duties, we're allowed to swim in it!"

Finny looked at me, curious. "Is there something about pools?" I remained silent. "Or is there something about you and water perhaps?"

Smart boy. "Well, my domain is aquaria, meaning I am drawn to water and have some abilities in the water… Have you ever seen Sebastian around cats?"

"Oh, yes! He loves them so, yes he does! He seems so happy when he's around 'em, he does!" May-Rin said, rather stalk-ishly.

"That would be because his domain has to do with cats, which also explains his dislike of dogs. So what do we do now?"

"Well," Bardroy said. "I need to start the master's dinner, but I'm running a little behind schedule. I know!" He pulled out a stick of dynamite…

"Not necessary," I said taking it away from him faster than he could see. "What were you going to make?"

"I was gonna make chicken…" he said, rather disappointed that he wasn't going to get to blow anything up.

"What kind of chicken?" I asked.

"You know, just chicken, I guess…" He apparently hadn't thought this very far through.

I sighed. "I will handle the dinner making. Are you all prepared to follow my orders?"

"Wait a sec!" Finny interjected. "Since you're like Sebastian and all, does that mean you're as amazing as him?"

I smiled devilishly. "Even more so. Prepare yourselves! Are you all ready?"

My troops smiled at attention and said in unison; "Yes ma'am!"

"Good! Finny, keep guard at the door! Tell me if you see or hear Sebastian coming. May-Rin, set the table! Bardroy, come here and learn how to cook without dynamite!" Finny ran to the door, May-Rin ran to the cabinets where the tablecloths are kept and whipped out a nice fresh one, and Bardroy reported to me.

"Good." I sighed to myself. "Bardroy?"

"Actually, just Bard is good, milady."

I nodded. "And Holly is just fine for me. Get the chicken from the fridge. Do you have any oil?" He returned with a very nice chicken and nodded.

"Good. Get me some tomatoes, spinach, oil, rosemary, red potatoes, onions, goat cheese, salt, pepper, a pan, a knife, and a cutting board. Oh! And some fresh parsley."

"Gotchya!" He saluted me, but paused. "Oil, tomatoes and what?"

Oh boy, this was going to be harder than expected."Look, never mind. Do you grow parsley in the garden?"

"Yes, ma'am- I mean Holly!"

"Good. I need you to take these scissors and go cut me two stalks of parsley."

"But it's raining cats and dogs out there and it's bloody dark!"

"Oh right, human limitations." I mumbled under my breath. I looked down, placed my hand on my forehead and thought for a minute. "Bard, get the potatoes and start them boiling in some salty water. I'll be right back." I started to go but paused. "And no dynamite or trying any shortcuts."

He groaned.

I walked out of the kitchen, into the dining room, past May-Rin, and over to where Finny stood guard. "Where's Sebastian?"

"I saw him go into the smaller sitting room across the hall a few minutes ago. He hasn't left there yet."

"Is there another way out of that room, Finny?"

"Nope!" He was obviously having fun.

"Is there a window overlooking the back garden from that room?"

"Nope!"

"Good. I need to go pick some things. If he tries to leave that room, stall him. But, I shouldn't be more than a minute."

"OK!" He said with a huge smile and a thumbs-up.

"Keep up the good work, May-Rin!" I shouted over my shoulder as I left.

I left back through the kitchen and out the door to the back. It was raining very hard. My eyes narrowed and I dropped the smile, time for business. I loved the rain; it was part of my domain. I put my hands up and waved them around once, and that forced the water to not even be able to touch me. It all slid down an invisible field around me. I ran at lightning speeds through the gardens to where I had seen the herbs earlier, near the gazebo. I found the parsley and picked some. I also saw some gorgeous wild flowers growing out of human sight, just inside the forest's edge. I picked some deep-blue ones and some white ones. I headed back, fast.

I vaulted over some raised garden beds and leaped on top of the gazebo roof. I stopped there to survey the terrain momentarily. I looked up into the mater's study and saw him sitting alone, sipping tea. Suddenly, through the window, I saw the door into the study open. I knew it was Sebastian, so I swung under and into the gazebo and flipped into the inside of its dome roof. I held myself there and watched Sebastian through a tiny crack in the wooden dome.

_ How could he have gotten past Finny? _I asked myself. _Oh, yeah. He's a demon. Forgot._

I watched as he walked over to the master, took his empty teacup, and placed it on his cart. He then walked over to the window and his eyes narrowed and he frowned slightly. Could he have seen me? I followed his eyes and saw the flowers I had picked, sitting on the bench of the gazebo. Crap. Careless much, Lankana? I waited until Sebastian turned and left the room. I dropped from in the dome, grabbed the flowers and rushed back to the door, too fast for any human eyes to decipher.

I stepped inside the kitchen again. Bard turned and smiled. Finny came running in. "Holly! Holly! Sebastian never left the room, but appeared at the top of the stairs and came down to put the cart in the kitchen! He wanted to talk to you and I told him I didn't know where you were! I told him I'd let him know if I saw you and now I see you and, and-" He nearly fainted from lack of oxygen. I wish he'd learn to breathe between words.

"Calm, calm. Inhale, exhale. It's all right. Go find him and tell him I'm in here. It's completely all right. He didn't see me."

"Oh. Okay then!" Finny smiled, happy once again, then left.

"May-Rin!" I called. She rushed in.

"I finished setting the table, I did!" She beamed, pleased with herself.

"Splendid. Take these flowers and put them in a nice vase on the table."

She took them and noticed the thorns that I hadn't seen.

"There's blood on these thorns, Holly." I looked at my hands and noticed I had sliced my hand open. Oh, shit. I needed to clean this up, now. Demonic blood has a very noticeable smell to other demons.

"On second thought, May-Rin, burn these in the parlor's fireplace, quickly. I need to get back to the kitchen. And whatever you do, don't let Sebastian see the flowers. And wash your hands afterwards."

"Oh, okay then." She hurried from the room with the tainted flowers.

I walked back into the kitchen, cupping my sliced right palm with my left one to avoid dripping. Bard noticed this as I walked in and gasped.

"What do I do?! Are you hurt!?" he yelled, panicked. I noticed he had lit the fire beneath the potatoes.

"Get me a long stick from the pile of kindling outside the door." He nodded with a confused look on his face, and reached out the door to the back and grabbed a foot-long stick. He handed it to me. I stuck the stick in the fire, igniting it.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as he ducked out of the way as I swung it past him and closer to me. I first burned off the blood that had dripped into my left hand.

"Don't that hurt?" Bard asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Indeed it does." I said, even though human pain isn't painful, in a sense, to us. I then flipped the stick into my bleeding hand and burned the blood off, while the wound began to slowly close. I inhaled carefully at the pain. I then licked my finger and put out the last of the fire on the now shortened twig. Bard ran over and grabbed my hands, inspecting them for any cuts.

"Hey, can you do that to us? Ya know, for when we injure ourselves?"

"Unfortunately, it would truly burn you and wouldn't do much for the wounds." I frowned slightly.

"So, burning heals you guys?" Sebastian obviously didn't socialize at all.

"No, no, no! The burning was to ensure that Sebastian wouldn't smell my blood. The wound sealed itself."

"Ah, I get it." I was positive he didn't. I checked the potatoes with a fork, and they were soft.

"Good. Now that the potatoes are boiled, mash them with some garlic and butter while I prepare the chicken. And turn on the broiler."

"Aye Aye, captain!" He began pulling the potatoes from the boiling water and mashing them in a bowl with chopped garlic and salted butter. I pulled out a cutting board, chopped the chicken into quarters within seconds and diced the tomatoes. I mixed the tomatoes with basil, rosemary, parsley, goat cheese, and olive oil. I threw in diced onions and chopped spinach. I set all of these things in a frying pan over the fire. May-Rin then came running back in.

"I did what you asked, Holly. Sebastian didn't see me!" She told me softly.

"Excellent, take this wooden spoon and stir the contents of the frying pan once every five seconds. Be careful not to let anything burn."

"Yes ma'am!" She took the spoon and rushed to the pan. I took a quarter of the chicken and placed it in a broiling pan. I then drizzled it with olive oil and my herb mixture. I also rubbed it with some of the goat cheese. I set it in the broiler and put it on high. I did all of this within minutes.

Just in time too. I then heard Sebastian coming from far off and slowed down to a human speed as Finny headed towards the kitchen casually.

"Like I told you, she's in the kitchen, Sebastian." He said it loud enough to make sure I'd heard. I walked over to Bard, who was still mashing the potatoes, rather slowly. I took his hand, making him melt with joy, and showed him how to mash it correctly. With my free hand, I added a little more garlic, some oil, and some chopped chives into the mashed potatoes. I positioned myself so I was almost in complete contact with Bard. I was in front of him, my hands over his on the masher, instructing him with his arms around me. He was dazed, and blushing, while still mashing.

All Sebastian could see as he walked in with Finny was Bard blocking my body. I also made it appear as if I was lightly leaning on him, almost in an endearing fashion. I pretended not to notice Sebastian walking in, my back still to him.

"Madam," He said softly. I smiled and looked around Bard as sexily as I could, smiling, looking to see who was calling for me. I looked directly at him and smiled a little less, purposefully. I could see the question in his eyes; "_Why would she smile less at the sight of me?" _

"Just a moment." I said, having turned back to Bard, who was _still_ blushing. "Just keep going like that until peaks form, alright?" I wasn't sure if he could even hear me through his little daydreaming session.

I disentangled myself, then turned to Sebastian, smiling a little less upon making eye contact with him. I looked past him to Finny and smiled as bright as the sun, making him blush again. "Thank you for fetching Sebastian for me, Finny. Could you make sure the table is prepared for dinner?" He nodded and left. I returned to my less smiling look.

"Hello, Sebastian. Can we help you?"

"Yes, milady. I came to prepare dinner for the young master."

"I don't think that will be necessary." I gestured to the bustling kitchen. "As you can see, everything is already underway."

"It's so clean…" he muttered quietly.

"Beg your pardon?" I asked innocently, as if I didn't hear him.

"May I ask what you're cooking? The young master is very particular…"

I turned a bit of a bitter face on him.

"Why don't you guess…" I mumbled in a sardonic human way.

"If that's what you wish." He smiled brightly.

He walked through the kitchen, peered into the broiler and smelled about.

"Let's see, tomatoes, chicken, rosemary, garlic, spinach, along with some other things. Hmm...Good…" He smiled very suggestively towards me.

"I'm glad it meets your approval…" I said with loathing cold enough for May-Rin to stop stirring and Bardroy to stop mashing. My feelings were getting in the way, and I couldn't allow that. Finny had rushed into the doorway upon hearing my tone and turned with an angry face towards Sebastian.

"I think it's time for you to go!"

Sebastian was taken aback. "May I ask why?" He asked, looking shocked that they would even consider removing him. Bardroy stopped mashing and marched right up to him.

"Because your making Ms. Holly uncomfortable! And being rude! Finny! Gimme a hand!"

Bard and Finny each grabbed one of Sebastian's arms and led him out, very confused. They came back and I was laughing silently at what I had just seen.

"Mind telling us the joke?" Bard asked, happy again.

"Well, two humans just threw a demon out…" I snickered.

"Guess that is pretty funny…" Bard chuckled. I hugged them both and thanked them.

"May-Rin, could you fetch the master? It's time for dinner."

"Yes ma'am!" She ran out.

I pulled the now perfect chicken from the broiler and placed some of the little red potatoes on a plate in a circle. I placed the chicken on top of that and some of the vegetable mixture on top of and around all of that. It went out with a salad of avocado and fresh greens Bard had prepared. The master was at the table a few minutes later and I served him his food.

"Dinner is served, sir." I poured him some wine and placed his plate in front of him. He took one bite and set his fork down.

"How disgraceful." He said with a straight face. Sebastian was watching from across the room and looked at me. The look on his face said "you just blew it, so sorry." It was completely smug. I played along with Ciel.

I looked shocked. "I beg your pardon, sir?" I asked, trying very hard not to smile.

"This is simply disgraceful. Two things: First, my guest is cooking and serving me food. Second, you have cooked me something far better than anything I have ever tasted in my life. Sebastian!" Sebastian appeared next to the master, less than pleased.

"Yes, sir?"

"How could you allow such dishonor to come to your name?" Ciel looked so disappointed in his butler.

"I apologize deeply, sir." Sebastian looked up at me curiously, with an alluring smile on his face, his eyes filled with wondering.

I interjected; "Please, sir. It was a group effort. May-Rin, Bardroy, and Finny helped very much."

They were all standing behind me in a line. Bardroy stepped forward.

"Don't believe her. She did it all. She's very modest, sir."

"I see." The young master said, pensively. He leaned back. "As reward for this extremely delicious meal, on Saturday, you all get to go swimming and relax all day, while Sebastian does everything."

I smiled coyly towards the master. Today was Thursday, so we'd be working tomorrow. "Thank you, master." I curtseyed.

Suddenly, his hand dashed out and he grabbed my right hand, which had not finished healing and had a crude bandage around it. The blood smell was gone, though.

"What happened here?" He said softly, concern crossing his face.

"Oh, it's nothing sir. I just cut myself cooking, that's all. A small cut."

"Sebastian! The others can tend to me for now. I assume you have already finished Ms. Holly's room?"

"Yes, sir." He replied. Was that loathing I heard in his voice?

"Then tend to her wound and show her around the manor, immediately."

"Yes, master. This way, madam." He smiled that dashing smile I remembered from so many years ago. This wasn't going to work. I wasn't going to be able to hold up this form or pretense for long. I had to release my anger. But how…

He led me into the main room and grabbed my right hand, gently. He traced his gloved hand along mine and observed the bandage. Then he removed it in one movement and observed the rather deep cut from the flowers.

He spoke endearingly. "Oh dear. This is bad. Come along. I will dress it, my dear."

"Oh will you, Sebastian? I don't think so." I snatched my hand from him and walked away. I heard him growl too softly for human ears and come up behind me. I couldn't tell what kind of growl it was. Anger? Lust? Playful? I was hoping for anger…

"Then perhaps I should show you your new room, which is right next to mine…" He said it in a flat tone.

"If you wish." I yawned, acting bored. He smiled deeply. Instead of leading me towards my new room, he scooped me up and carried me at a human pace.

"What in heavens name are you doing, Sebastian?"

"Madam, you are obviously exhausted from your travels and have perhaps lost blood from that cut. I can't have you passing out, now can I?"

I could make no argument, intoxicated by his scent. He took me inside my new room. It was lovely.

The room was huge with a wooden floor and large black and blue swirled rug in the middle. A giant bed was artfully placed against the wall, with a light-blue spread, which he laid me down on and held himself over me, mere inches from being on top of me.

"Are you enjoying the manor so far?" He had taken a circuitous route and I now knew the entire layout of the mansion at this point.

I didn't dare squirm, or he would know he'd gotten to me. I frowned slightly and spoke bluntly. "It's beautiful. But now, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"And why would that be? We're just getting acquainted…" He smiled again.

"I appreciate the gesture, but, frankly, you're not my type. Now _mā de guānbì!" _I said. This was the equivalent of "Fuck off" in old Chinese. It was probably the only thing he would understand in Chinese.

"Now, my dear, where would you have learned such nasty language?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out until the master is ready. Now, I need to unpack."

"I don't recall any bags being brought in." He said, still convinced he was going to win me over. I pointed to the closet where I had Finny sneak my bags in earlier. He got off of me and opened the closet door, giving me an opportunity to escape, which I used. I swung out the door and into the next room, a washroom with a large tub and vanity. Ohhh, it was a classic Victorian bathroom, identical to the one where he had first contacted me with the mirror. I saw a book, well concealed on the vanity next to the mirror. But, it stood out to me because of the demonic lettering that represented his name on the side of it. I quickly grabbed it and hid it in one of the inner folds of my skirt.

Sebastian then swung into the washroom and glided up to me.

"Aren't you the little escape artist?" He asked, now full out attempting to seduce me. And it was working, slowly. But, it wasn't time yet.

He cornered me and pressed his face closer to mine. I pushed past him.

"Last time, Sebastian, I'm telling you, I'm not interested in you. You're just not sexy or alluring or anything. So… sorry." And with that I left the room to "prepare for bed". I heard him leave back towards the main hall, humming softly. He wasn't going to give up, and I wouldn't last much longer, not without exploding.

OOOO

I waited until it was a little past the young master's bedtime. May-Rin told me Sebastian would spend the majority of the night working on records in the library on the first floor, which was on the other side of the house.

Now, allow me to give you a quick layout of the mansion.

The mansion sat in a large clearing. There was a basement, 1st and 2nd floor. The kitchen, library, and dining room were all in the west side of the 1st floor. The ballroom separated the east and west sides of the 1st floor. It was also the entry room and had chairs and a sofa on one side. The stairs were in the middle of the ballroom. Once you entered the ball/entry room from the front doors in the North, the stairs were directly in front of you. The doors that led to the grand dining room were to the right, as was the door that led to the library. The large entertaining parlor was to the left from the front doors, and down the hall to the left of the staircase were the laundry room and Sebastian and my room. There was a large pair of doors from the dining room that led to the garden and pool out back. The door in the kitchen led to the smaller portion of the garden that grew food and flowers and had the gazebo.

The master's chambers were on the East side of the 2nd floor, as were all of the guest rooms. The parlor I had met him in and all of the other servants' quarters were on the West side of the 2nd floor. The basement just held wine and such things.

After I figured everyone else had gone to bed, except Sebastian, I slipped out of my room and down the hall that led from my room back to the entry room. I entered the large room, but couldn't hear Sebastian writing in the library. I figured he was probably somewhere else in the house, so I would have to be stealthy. I snuck upstairs silently and turned to my left, towards the Masters quarters.

Sebastian had just finished undressing the master apparently and as I rounded the corner, he was exiting the Masters room. Before he could see me, I flipped up to the ceiling without making any noise. I waited, like a ninja, holding myself against the ceiling, until Sebastian passed underneath me and around the corner. I waited until I heard him go down the stairs and into the library. I then dropped from the ceiling, silently, and entered the master's room. I closed the door softly behind me. He saw me, sat up and stretched.

"Good evening, Holly. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he said, smirking in the dark. I opened the curtains enough so we could see each other's faces by the light of the full moon.

"Good evening, master. I apologize for the interruption in your sleep schedule, but a change in plans is required."

"I see. Explain."

"I will be unable to control my anger against Sebastian for much longer. And he is quite clever, he may figure it out sooner than I expected. He has grown more cunning since I saw him last. And this bond… it is much more powerful than I could have ever imagined. Being near him only strengthens it more. I will not be able to hold out much longer… I'm sorry, master."

He sighed. "Come here."

I went up next to his bed. He grabbed my uninjured hand and pulled me down so I was sitting with him.

"Whatever is required is fine, just keep me informed. I don't enjoy being out of the loop. But, you must know, he's spoken of you before. He misses you. This isn't some sort of game for him. He wants you back, badly. I don't think he wanted to leave in the first place. There is a book he writes in, I suggest you find it, read it. It may shed light on the situation at hand."

I nodded. That must be the book I found, the one hidden under my pillow at the moment.

"I will, thank you." I hugged the young master and smiled through the dark. He stiffened. I realized my error and released him. I had forgotten that the master was a private, unloving man. No one had hugged him or touched him in years. Had I just ruined everything?

I let go of him and pulled back, apologizing. "I'm so sorry, master, it's just-"

He suddenly leaned forwards and grabbed me into the tightest hug I had ever had. He sighed lightly, shakily. How odd. He looked up at me, and I saw the child that he still was.

"You have no idea what it's like," He cooed softly. "I have no friends, no family. I cannot show weakness to the others, I'm too prideful. But you, you're a different case. You're like the big sister I have always wanted. And Sebastian has been so alone for so long… Please, don't leave me." He was so lost… And so sweet. I would have him as my little brother then. It was decided.

"Of course I won't leave… my Ototo."

"Hmm?" He muttered, confused.

"It means 'little brother' in Japanese. It's one of the few languages that Sebastian doesn't speak."

"So, if you're going to call me Ototo, what do I call you?"

"I will be your Ane. It means 'big sister'. Sound good?"

"Yes." He sighed, still hugging me.

He continued. "What's next on the list of impossible chores?"

I chuckled softly. "Well, I was thinking. Since Sebastian is so close, yet so far away to figuring it all out, I was planning on making it a little easier for him. When we go swimming, on Saturday, could you have him working on the garden, so he can see me?"

"Sure, Ane." He smiled, like a little child that had been alone for so long.

"And after we get out, could you give me a few minutes to get in the bath, then tell him he has the rest of the afternoon off?"

"Mmm-Hmm." He said, falling asleep.

"Thank you so much, Ototo. Now, you're falling asleep, so I should go so you may rest. Is there anything else you need?"

"Nuh-uh…" He mumbled groggily.

"Then I suppose it your bedtime, Ototo."

"Nooooo… tell me a story…" I was not one for telling stories, so I had another idea.

"I'm not a good story teller… How about a song?"

"That's good…" He mumbled. I started singing to him, making it up as I went.

"All our times have come,

We're here, but then we're gone,

I don't fear death,

Nor do the wind, the sun, or the rain.

Valentine's are all gone,

Here, again then we're gone.

For Romeo and Juliet

Are together in eternity

Men and Women die every day

Like Romeo and Juliet

40,000 of them die every day

Redefining happiness

Another bunch go on every day

We will be like they are

Some day…" I stopped singing the lyrics, and instead went to humming. Ototo had become so exhausted, he had rolled off of me. I stood, still humming, and tucked him in.

"Good night, Ane." He mumbled, before falling asleep.

"Good night, Ototo... Sweet dreams… _Pritagi dormi spereto._" This was a demonic spell that protected one from bad spirits at night. Only female demons could use healing or protection spells and prayers. A prayer was just a fancy enchantment. I felt he would need it to keep the nightmares at bay…

**Did you have fun boys and girls? Are you liking it so far? No? Well, if you don't like it, you can just leave. No need to write me nasty PMs...**


	10. Chapter 10

He was snoring softly before I even left the room. I left and headed back downstairs to my room. My heart was doing little flips. I felt… odd. Like I should be doing something… with Michaelis. Ugh, stupid bonding process.

_ Fine. _I said to myself. _You want to do something with Michaelis, body? Then it's time to tease._

Sebastian wouldn't be sleeping yet, because he had just finished the records, I heard him leave the library five minutes ago while I was with Ototo. I got back to my room and slipped inside. I took off my skirt and shirt and leggings, and put on a blue pair of booty-shorts that doubled as pajamas for me. I made sure the book was still under the pillow.

_Has it been flipped over? _I asked myself._ No, I must be imagining things._

I placed some strong makeup over my symbols, so he wouldn't see them. All I had left on was my lacey bra and some booty shorts. I switched out the sexy lacy bra for a blue, plain bra. I heard Sebastian writing in his room. For only the third time tonight, show time.

I left my room and walked to his door. I knocked tentatively. He opened the door, wearing a sexy, white, long-sleeved shirt, which was half unbuttoned, and long black trousers. His room had a large bed in the middle with a black quilt. He had a lovely carved desk and paintings and sketches on all of the walls. I couldn't tell what they were, for the room was completely dark, except for the oil lamp on the writing desk, casting an eerie glow. I could only make out part of the painting above the desk, and all I saw were the words "_deblo flori" _near the bottom in gold. Something to investigate later…

He looked at what I was wearing and smiled. I frowned at him.

"That's not what I'm here for, Sebastian."

"I'm sorry, milady," He said, behaving himself a little more. "How may I assist you this evening?" I walked into his room, and peered around, acting like I hated being here, in his room, half naked. Which I did! Sort of…

"I'm afraid I'm stuck." I said, smiling only on the inside.

"Come again?" I could hear his smile, dripping from his buttery tone. It was rich and deep and- Um… Disgusting. I absolutely hated him.

I sighed, pretending that he must be stupid or something. "I am unable to undo the clasp on my bra. I thought I would ask for a little help…"

I turned back to see him leaning against the open door frame, grinning like a man who'd just won the lottery. He stared for a moment, then walked slowly up to me, and spun me around. Then he did something that was so trademark Michaelis, I was filled with memories. I remembered what he said to me right before we kissed for the first time;

"My dear, I can tie a reed of papyrus in a knot with my tongue."

He put his hands on my waist and lowered his head and undid the clasp… with his tongue. I was _that close_ to giving up the charade. It felt so good. But it felt even better to wound his pride.

I repressed the shudder of deli- I mean disgust, then stiffened and went cold. He kissed the back of my neck. I spun around and started to stalk out of his room. I stopped in the doorway and looked right at him, completely calm and composed.

"For the last time, I'm sorry, I just don't like you like that. And may I say? How rude of you!"

I then left. But not fast enough to miss the shocked look on his face. Mission accomplished, look achieved; priceless. So much fun…

I closed the door to my room and took a silent, shuddering, breath. My brain screamed a couple of things at me;

_Did you see that look on his face?! Hilarious! Worth it! Would totally do it again! But, he looked so wounded at the same time, like a lost puppy dog…_

_NO! The only thing you hurt was his ego… And that bad boy needs to be taken down a few notches…_

I plopped down silently onto my bed. Rolling over, I pulled out the book from under my pillow. The book was older than sin; I could smell the papyrus from the days of old. I opened it to the very first page and sat up against the headboard. I began to read his handwriting…

**I have decided to keep a record of important events to me, should I lose my mind. This woman I have been working with since the before Cleopatra… she looks scrumptious. But, so many do. What intrigues me about her is her mind, her wit, her non-existent soul. She is worth pursuing.**

Huh, he must have been speaking of when we first met. The next entry was only a few lines;

I** have fallen off the promiscuous cliff that poets of yonder call "love". Not only have I fallen off it, I have dived head first into the treacherous deeps that lurk below. I will find the beam of light within this sea of madness that will be her return of these feelings. She will someday be mine.**

Same old Michaelis, always presuming that, with enough time and charm, he could have anything. What's that, you say? He was right in this case? Well that's ridicule- Well, kind of- YOU KNOW WHAT?! Shut up… The next page was a couple hundred years later.

** I wish a thousand curses upon this curse of mine. This tome will come in handy, for my mind is nearly gone as is. I would sacrifice everything to end these 500 years of torture. I can stand no more, 500 years without her. Surely, I will go mad. What shall I do? She is the only one for my heart of stone….**

What was this all about? Could it have anything to do with the fact that he contacted me _exactly_ 500 years after that awful break up? I refused to believe it, though the supposed proof lie right before me. I had to keep reading…

The next page:

**That little troll of a human. He wanted to see me suffer. His dying order;**

**"That one you love. You will leave this note for her."**

**He took a long raspy breath as he handed me the awfully cruel note, then continued,**

**"And then, you will not see or speak to her for five centuries, 500 years. You will be as miserable as I am now, without my beloved wife. Hahaha…"**

**And then I ripped his soul into pieces and devoured them. I could do nothing but leave the note and be in misery for so long, for I was completely unable to disobey….**

This was awful! It explained so much… But, this wasn't fair at all! He should've found a loophole! He didn't love me! He gave up! That pig! I could barely stand to read any more, but needed to.

** 500 years passed at an unworthy pace for a demon. I finally found her. I contacted her and she was as angry as I expected. And I fouled it all up. I couldn't keep my ego in check and lost her, again. But I am determined, so I've been looking for a way. One landed upon me, thank the fates. I have taken up a contract with the Phantomhive boy and was then able to find a way to get her back. All it will require is killing five demons, a little human boy, an angel, and protecting my master, all at the same time. -**

I couldn't read the next couple of lines; they had been scribbled over…recently. The ink was still fresh, only a few hours old. I skimmed through the next few hundred pages, detailing his misadventures as the Phantomhive butler.

**My journey with this child has ended… In one way. I've completed it all, with one unforeseen bump. I am eternally stuck in this form, serving this child. But, Lucifer contacted me and asked for what I wished, and I asked for the Pairing. Still, it could be centuries before the bond grows strong enough for her to come to me, much less -**

Yet again, the crucial lines had been recently scratched out. I read on to the last few pages, though confusion clouded my thoughts…

** I have had to do something difficult, bringing back those imbecile servants from their old age and make them immortal, forever to serve the master. I did not turn them demonic, but used a soul binding state that every demon knows. But, I cannot truly concentrate on anything; I haven't been able to in years. The master attempts to entertain himself by presenting me with challenges… annoying at times. Still, I cannot get my mind on task for anything! I still complete my duties with ease, but I am not completely there, or rather here. My mind lies… (3 lines are scratched out) How I wish she would arrive here and I could have her. Surely by the time she arrives she will be bonded enough with me that she will be in a recognizable form. Lucifer is her friend and surely will make no attempt to hurry her. It may very well be centuries before I am able to lay my eyes on her again. And I have no form of diversion! There isn't a feline to be found for miles. What am I to do with myself? It may be a time before I create another entry in this tome, (the remainder of the sentence is blacked out). I must prepare myself for her in the meantime, plan it all out. Surely, when the time comes, I will not fail. I take it upon myself and swear not to write here again until after she comes!**

I couldn't bear to read anymore. All this confirmed nothing except his smugness. "I will have her, she will be mine, I'm so awesome and amazing, blah blah blah." There wasn't any more to read. I would rip him to shreds if I could. So, I just hoped he'd enjoy the show…

OOOO

I awoke at seven-thirty to May-Rin knocking on my door. I sat up and yawned quickly. I hopped out of the bed, and then arranged the covers quickly and silently. I then sat down at the silver vanity and began brushing my hair before I said,

"Come in, May-Rin." She entered the room with 2 folded dresses that looked suspiciously like her maids uniform.

"Good mornin', Holly! I brought you some uniforms, I did!" Fortunately, I had planned for this.

I beamed at her. "Oh, how kind of you! As much as I appreciate it, though, I brought my own."

The smiled back brightly. "Oh, ya did, did ya? Do they look like mine?"

I stood, and walked over to my closet where I had unpacked all of the clothes Caitlyn had sent me with, including a few French maids' uniforms. I pulled one out and showed it to May-Rin. She blushed, and looked down.

"Well, Ms. Holly, It's very nice and it don't look at all like mine, it don't…" She felt bad, oh dear…

"Worry not, May-Rin. It's all just part of the plan. Now, help me get this thing on"

Once dressed, I looked fabulous. My hair was swept up into a messy bun and I'd put on a black headband that separated my bun from my lovely bangs. The uniform was a short black dress with frills and a white apron attached to the front. With it I wore another pair of tights that weren't connected, just like really long socks again, this time black. With those I wore a pair of black heels with ballet type, crisscrossing straps to hold them on. It was a breath-taking ensemble… in all the subtle ways.

May-Rin gasped and "ooo"ed and "aww"ed.

"You look lovely, you do! I wish mine looked like that!"

I just smiled, politely, and forced my face to blush a mild pink. Did you know she-demons could do that? Then she turned on me with a puzzled expression.

"Do I really need to train you in how to be a maid? Surely, you've done it before and today is just a joke anyways, it is…"

I smiled shyly. "Well, while you are very correct, you are also very incorrect…"

"Whaaaaat?" She said cutely. It was all very _kawaii._

"No, I do not truly require training from you, though the sentiment is appreciated. Yes, I have been a maid in past contracts, giving me plenty of experience. But, no, today is absolutely _not_ a joke. Today is for me to prove to the master I am worth keeping, that my skills are equal to if not better than Sebastian's, and if you treat it as a joke, I will fail. Because, everyone has a role to play, and if one person isn't in character, the play will crumble. Do you understand?" She nodded, but I doubted she truly understood. I would just have to hope… And I would see my precious Will and baby Grell again today…

Then the plan came to mind. I turned to May-Rin. "I understand you're an expert markswoman, without those silly glasses."

She blushed. "I suppose you could say that, you could."

"I'm going to need a gun, with one bullet in it. And I'm going you to need you to throw it to me when all hell breaks loose later today. I can't tell you exactly what's going to happen, just that I will need you to throw me a gun with ONE bullet. Then, I will need you to apologize later profusely for giving me a gun that only had one bullet, make something up about forgetting to reload it from last time. I know this will make you look bad, but I promise I will make it up to you. Can you do all this for me?"

"Yes, ma'am!" She saluted me.

I clapped my hands together. "Wonderful! I assume we need to prepare the master's breakfast, then we'll eat?"

"Well, It's seven-forty-five now, Ciel gets up at eight-thirty, and Sebastian usually starts to make the Master's breakfast around eight-fifteen."

"Ok, I need to take care of something. I'll be up in a few minutes and make the Master's breakfast."

"Alright! Do you need Bard to bring out any ingredients?"

I stopped to think of something to cook him… let's see… Sebastian probably cooked him British breakfasts; poached salmon, mint salads, scones, tea, etc. I would make him a full out American breakfast, and I would make enough for everyone to enjoy!

"Here, write this down, May-Rin." She whipped out a little pad and pen. "I will need onions, provolone, eggs, mushrooms, red bell peppers, ham, potatoes, bread, jam, and oranges… Oh! And sugar, salt and pepper. That should do it." She finished scribbling and then saluted me, very military style, before leaving hastily.

I took the mirror from my bag in the closet when I was sure she was gone. I angled it around again and saw Will. I mouthed a few words. _Proceed as planned_. He smiled at me and nodded, all was flowing smoothly…

I was about to head out of the hall, when I thought back to the paintings. I looked up and down the hall. No one was there. My demon senses told me Sebastian was upstairs, but Finny was heading towards me. I waited for him to come down the hall, heading towards another room farther down. He stopped at seeing me.

"Morning, madam!" He mock bowed. I giggled.

"Good morning to you, Finnegan. Tell me, what's Sebby's room like?"

He frowned. "I dunno. We've never been in there. It's usually locked, though we only tried to go in once. It didn't end well." He looked away, lost in memory.

I laughed. "Alright, dear. Thank you very much!"

He smiled and ran past me, back on task. I waited until he was far enough away. I pulled a pin out of my hair and quickly picked the lock. I swung into his room effortlessly. The daylight was streaming in the window above his bed. My breath hitched.

There were beautiful paintings on a few walls, but there were dozens of sketches. I went closer, starting on the right wall. The first painting was a close-up of two long, slender hands, joined. They both had dark nails and blood dripping down the wrist. One was a woman's hand, the other a man's.

My brain immediately jumped to the conclusion that it was he and I. I calmed down and thought more rationally. _That could be anyone. Hell, it could have no meaning._

I went on. The rest were sketches of beautiful women, usually clothed, sometimes not. I had almost seen all of them when it finally hit me. _These are all forms of me! All ones he's seen! What a perv!_

I kept going, very confused. I saw more sketches of me, nude, clothed, in water, looking pissed, sulking, and every other emotion of the rainbow. I finally got to the most intriguing painting, the one I had glimpsed last night.

It was a field of purple roses. I knew where it was, exactly. A place of peace, for demons, this place was exquisite. One could do what they wished there. At least it was, until it was destroyed by the demonic wars of 1309. Anywho, it was the place where we first showed each other our true forms. Ah, amazing memories. A little sore the next day, but still, amazing.

Sure enough, in the middle of the photo was a woman, me presumably, nude, with her back to the painter. She was sitting in the flowers, and so was covered from the waist down. She had large black wings flowing out from her shoulder blades. She was looking over her right shoulder, smiling, though her eyes were covered by her bangs. I must say, it was a dandy likeness.

At the bottom, in _real gold _lettering, it said "mi amore, mi luce, mi deblo flori incantante…"

Roughly translated, that says "my love, my light, my beloved demon blossom…" Honestly, how bored must he have gotten here? He had nothing better to do than paint? Specifically, paint me? How depressing.

I had been in there for a few minutes by now. I deemed that enough and ran out of my room and down the hall. Don't worry, I relocked the door before I left.

In the grand foyer, I passed Sebastian, who was getting an eyeful. He smiled, apparently liking my uniform. I stopped and turned to him. He followed suit, just standing there, staring at me. I spoke first.

"The master has asked that I prepare breakfast for him this morning. He's has also asked that, instead of having his morning meal in bed, that he be served in the dining hall."

His smile grew. "Oh, is that so? Very well, then. I'll leave it in your _capable_ hands. By the way," and he started to walk off before finishing, "I love the uniform…" He chuckled darkly as he continued down the hall. I decided to ignore the issue and keep going.

I arrived in the kitchen moments later where Bard had pulled out all of the ingredients I asked for… and a giant flamethrower. May-Rin was furiously trying to get him to put it down.

He had no problem keeping her at bay. "Calm ya self, May-Rin! I'm pretty sure she'd want me to flame 'em!" He held the giant weapon out of reach while she scrambled for it.

"Nonononononono! I know for a fact, Bard, that that is NOT what she had in mind, she did!" I walked in right before Bard squeezed the thrower's trigger. I ran up to him and roundhouse kicked it out of his hands and into the air. I caught it as it came down and reengaged all of the safeties. Bard looked at me and sighed.

I glared at him questionably. "And what, pray tell, were _we_ going to do with this?"

"Well, _we_ was gonna speed up the cooking with the Master getting' up soon an' all…" He rubbed the back of his neck innocently.

I sighed. "Nonsense, my dear Bard. As much as I appreciate the attempt to make breakfast punctual, we have plenty of time. May-Rin, Is the table set appropriately?" I already knew it was, because I had seen it on the way in, but it was a human formality.

"Yes, ma'am! I did it right after I left your room, I did!"

"Wonderful! Let's begin!"

**Please tell me, when I get to the M parts, should I describe their True Forms in detail or just make vague references? **

**And are y'all liking it so far?**

**Let me know in the reviews! :)**

**Thanks for reading! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I haven't been posting at all in the past few months, and I'm sorry. I've been extremely sick and in the hospital the whole time. I'm still there, but now I'm well enough to have a laptop and my brother brought me my flash drive. They're not sure what exactly is wrong with me yet, but I'll try to keep y'all posted. Enjoy!**

By the time the young master came down and sat at the table, we were prepared. I took a large silver platter out myself and served him. I set the dishes full of food and the glasses full of assorted beverages in front of him. He looked down at the alien dishes and stared.

"What… is it?" He asked putting his napkin in his lap. Sebastian just then walked in with the morning paper for Ciel and taunted me with his eyes, for Ciel appeared disappointed. I smiled. Ciel continued.

"It looks… so good." And with that, Sebastian's smile deflated. Chalk up another point for team Lankana! Ciel went on. "And the smell is divine! Please, Holly, what is this… this thing?" He said pointing at the entrée.

"Today, Master, I have prepared a provolone omelet with sautéed onions, mushrooms, and bell peppers, seasoned with salt and pepper."

"Amazing!" He said after cutting himself a piece and trying it. "And this white substance, and this pink thing. Just tell me what it all is!" He demanded as he began sampling the other things, each time achieving a higher state of ecstasy. By modern-day standards, he was having a food-gasm. I explained the dishes as he ate.

"The 'white substance' is scalloped potatoes in a cream sauce. The 'pink thing' is what Americans call a 'ham steak'. The piece of bread is part of the American culture; its something called 'toast'. Nothing more than a thinly sliced piece of bread browned in the oven quickly and then spread with preserved strawberries. To drink, we have a glass of freshly squeezed orange-juice, something I learned of in my travels to Spain. The taller glass is my own invention, iced-coffee. It is made from beans in South America, freshly ground this morning, brewed directly over ice and then with cream and sugar added."

He sampled everything and then paused only long enough to turn to Sebastian and say, "Keep being shown up like this and she'll take your place as head butler in this house…" Sebastian looked genuinely furious for a split moment, and then recomposed himself.

"Yes, Master." He responded. I smiled, not looking at him at all, and then I turned slightly towards the master, beaming brightly.

"Master, may I take this as a sign that you like the food?" He stopped eating and turned to me. I simply continued smiling as he was frowning at me. I brought my brows together slightly. "A problem, Master?"

"Indeed! Very many things are out of balance in this scene! First, Sebastian now appears as a second-rate cook! Second, the food is so delicious that I am unable to control myself! And third, you dare to doubt your incredible culinary skills? The cosmos must be out of alignment! What am I to do with you? The food is simply scrumptious, Ane!" Sebastian's eyebrow raised, confused at the Japanese word. We offered him _no_ explanation.

While the master continued, the others and I returned to the kitchen eating the rest of the food. We were all laughing at the look on poor Sebby's face when Master had said he loved it. Suddenly, he walked in. We all quieted as he sulked over.

He took a plate and fork and began to eat with us. We were all silent. I was the first to break the awkward silence. I was never one for beating around the bush… Ah, there's the irony.

"May we help you?" I huffed.

Sebastian smiled. "Ah, I was simply interested in sampling the food that has so captured the master's attention."

Bard made a dismissive noise. I left, without a word. I had better things to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Around 11am, it was time for the master's lessons. I headed to his study upstairs. I was about to open the door, when I heard quiet arguing inside. I remained where I was, listening.

"Do you dare to question my decisions, Sebastian?" I heard Ototo say sternly.

"Of course not, master. I only wonder if we truly need this new servant…"

"Considering how she's been doing much better then you have, yes we do need her. And I'll ask you to keep your tongue in check!"

Ooooh! Sebastian just got slapped in the face with shame!

"I apologize, master, I find her untrustworthy."

Sebastian used _explanation!_

"Just because she hasn't fallen head-over-heels for you doesn't mean she's untrustworthy. You'll see."

_Explanation _was ineffective! Ototo used _truth!_

I heard Sebastian sigh and pick up a tray. "Yes, master."

Haha! _Truth _was super-effective! Sebastian has lost the battle!

I knew Sebastian was heading for the door, so I flipped onto the ceiling again, silent as ever. Sebastian stepped out of the door with the tray of tea. He paused underneath me and I was sure the jig was up. I held my breath and didn't move. But he didn't look up or anything; he just resumed his course and headed down the hall.

I suppose his skills had weakened over the years.

When I was sure he was out of hearing range, I dropped down again and opened the door. Ototo looked up.

"Good day, master. I thought it was time for your first lesson!"

The master smiled. "Did you overhear your _boyfriend's_ argument?"

I smiled back, with a slight twitch of irritation with the use of _that _word. "Indeed I did, master. But, that is unimportant. Let us discuss your current educational parameters…"

We spent an hour or so talking about what he knew so far. He was up to speed in all the normal academic fields: math, sciences, history, and literature. What he lacked were language skills and demonic skills.

Ciel huffed. "Sebastian has tried and tried with me, I just can't seem to shape-shift. I'm over 100 years old and still look like a child! We'd be able to stay in one place longer if I could make myself appear older."

I took mental notes, nodding. "Mmm-Hmm. Let's work on that, all right? What about a language?"

Ciel seemed to be considering it. "What about Japanese?"

I nodded my approval, grinning, and we began. I taught him the beginning of Japanese basics for a few hours until I sensed Sebastian coming. We quickly switched to violin lessons. Sebastian came in with a tray of tea and scones. He mentioned something about the "young master becoming quite proficient in violin playing."

But I wasn't listening to dipshit's mutterings over there. I was too distracted by the hour. It was nearly time for the day's events to unfurl. I tried to return to the conversation, determined to remain calm. Ciel was suggesting a mock symphony, him on violin, me on piano and singing, Sebastian doing whatever the hell else.

Ciel stood to stretch while Sebastian cleaned up the tea. I felt the skin on the back of my neck prickle. The world seemed to move in slow motion. Michaelis' proverbial ears had perked up as well, sensing something. There was a high-pitched sound streaming outside. I interpreted it as an explosive whizzing through the air, towards the large window Ciel was situated in front of.

There was a crack, the ignition of the incendiary. I leapt between Ototo and the window, my back to the explosion, my body shielding the young boy. As the projectile took the desired effect on the window, Ototo was shielded by my figure. He flinched at the whole ordeal; it had gone by so quickly. Sebastian had leapt up onto the wall, avoiding the major shards. I was forced to appear human for this charade, and received large fragments of glass in my back. I winced and Ototo frowned slightly. I saw Sebastian out of the corner of my eye, staring at me with shock and a look of… _pain_ on his face? No, I must have been imagining it.

I kept with the plan. "Sebastian! Protect the master, stay here with him. The others and I will take care of this!" I told him, purposefully cracking my voice to appear in pain.

He opened his mouth to argue, but I leaped out the window to the garden below. There was an explosion just beyond the tree line. My face hardened from my usual smile and my eyes frosted over. This was battle-mode. My hair whipped around me, I could feel power coursing through my veins. I could feel life and water pulsing all around me, feel it responding to my will. No, I couldn't use them; my abilities would give up my identity to Michaelis. So instead, I sensed for May-Rin and the others.

Bard was guarding the inside of the house with a machine gun. Finny was riding Pluto around the front. May-Rin was sprinting towards me, armed with two guns. Her glasses had disappeared, as had her smile.

Grell and Will ran from the forest's edge, hundreds of yards off, wielding their respective death scythes. Grell shrieked with laughter and cried, "I'M COMING FOR YOU SEBBY!" Will thwacked him in the back of the head with his death scythe.

Grell frowned. "Oh yeah, AND WE'RE HERE FOR THE CIEL BRAT'S SOUL TOO!"

I smiled on the inside, Grell was a great actor and the sight before me was hilarious.

Behind me, I could sense that Sebastian and Ototo were watching out the window. My turn to play actress…again. May-Rin tossed me a gun and I armed it. I could hear Sebastian mutter to the master, "What a foolish girl. She won't be able to hit them…her reflexes aren't nearly fast enough!"

I'd show him. May-Rin and I ran towards them. I whistled loudly for Pluto, who came running with Finny on his back.

"You two take the redhead!" I shouted. They dashed for Grell, who swung his scythe at them and battled. I sprinted to Will, leaping at the last second to kick him hard in the chest. He anticipated this and crossed his arms, scythe and all, over his chest. I landed there and used him as a springboard, ricocheting off of him into the air. I flipped backwards and shot him in the arm with the gun I was still holding. I heard Will take a deep intake of breath as he dropped the scythe.

I was instantly filled with regret. I'd hurt Will! That was not part of the plan. I kept up my act, though. I clicked the gun again towards him, knowing full well that it only had one bullet in it. I pretended to be pissed and flung the gun behind me. I ran towards him as he clutched his arm gracefully. I picked up his scythe and swung it at him, ninja style. He dodged and took off running into the forest, I followed.

I ran after him until I was sure we were alone…

**Yay! Will is back!**

**Please review!**


	12. A note

**This is all an Author's note, so if you don't want to hear it, please just go to the next chapter, if i've posted it yet.**

**Also, after talking it over with friends, i've been told it would be most responsible if I warned y'all that this is a depressing note, though an informative one. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

Some of you know that I have been sick lately. Some of you actually care! And that's very kind of you, I appreciate it.

I could write a story about my current state of affairs, hell I could write a whole book.

Let's make this quick and painless;

I have been in and out of the hospital for months now with pains and random coughing up blood.

They finally figured out what's going on. Finally.

I have Pancreatic cancer! Yay me!

Details are messy, so I won't go into them.

I will be out more, posting less, hospitalized more, again posting less. Mostly traveling to other countries to see friends and family again for what may be the last time. (Yay! Airplanes and boat rides and foreign foods and stuff! Goody! :D)

Support is not necessary, but always appreciated.

Also, some of you out there, people who already have been informed, have really nasty attitudes. You say I am a fake or that I have a poor attitude.

I tend to make light of my little issue and shortened life-expectency, and even crack jokes about it.

Many of you say that is wrong, immoral. You tell me that means I'm not taking it seriously.

Well, you're wrong. It's just how I deal with the pain, so get used to it.

Also, **THIS IS NECESSARY, DON'T YELL AT ME FOR THIS!**

What happens if I die, you may ask.  
...If, and only if, I do happen to die anytime in the next couple of units of time, you will be notified. My friend, who has agreed to do this for me only after vehement protest, will be the notifier and it will be posted on all stories. Please don't "hate" on her, as she says. Another friend, who is really good at writing and very familiar with my stories will finish them for me, hopefully. I haven't asked her, and I don't think I will, but I will leave it in my will.

That was a lot of "will"s. Hey! Maybe I'll see Will! You know, if he gets to reap my... Yeah, I'm sure you got it.

Anywho, sad stuff over. Nice chatting with you guys. Have a nice day or whatever.

Smiles and Hugs,

_T'Para Lankana_


	13. Chapter 12

**Thank you for your support! Please enjoy chapter 12.**

I ran after him until I was sure we were alone. Then I overtook him without him knowing and hid behind a tree. Just when he glanced over his shoulder to monitor me, I tripped him with his own scythe. He curled straight into a graceful tuck-and-roll and turned to face in my general direction, crouching, trying to assess his attacker. I stepped out from behind the tree, holding his scythe and smirking like a bitch.

He dashed forwards and tried to snatch the scythe out of my hand. I dodged, but not before he managed to scratch my cheek. Oh hell, no. I entered full rage mode and took control of the water around me, knowing that Sebastian and the others wouldn't be able to see me from here. I breathed in the fresh feel of water surrounding my body, sensing it coursing through the air. My powers were unlocked, released from their cage, and surged with freedom. I could most prominently feel the presence of water within the leaves of the trees, so that was my target source.

I leapt into the middle of the small clearing we were in and grimaced at the blood on my cheek, pissed. He turned and charged at me again, smirking slightly. I'd had enough and flexed my hand. The water responded to my will and was sucked out of the cells of the leaves. They were left green, but dry. I whipped my liquid weapon around Will and clenched my fists, freezing it with my control. He was literally frozen in place.

My power pulled him and the block of ice he was encased in to the center of the meadow, lying down, frozen, at my feet. With a flick of my wrist, the water melted and flew back into the leaves. Will was about to get up, when I pointed the scythe right at his neck. He frowned while I held a sinister smile.

"A reaper cannot be killed with his own death scythe." He stated blandly.

"Care to test that theory, _shinigami_?" I questioned darkly.

We glared at each other in tense silence for a few moments before I busted up laughing. He smiled as I threw the scythe down on the ground to the right of him. He stood and straightened, fixing his glasses and dusting off his coat. I saw his eye twitch slightly when he moved his right arm, the one with the bullet in it. That was saying something, namely that it hurt him a lot.

But I was not instinctively a compassionate creature, and found myself hard pressed to care at the moment, considering he'd cut my face.

"Will, love?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes?"

I pointed to my cheek. "What the hell were you thinking?"

He pouted slightly. "I thought it only fair, considering this," he waved at his bleeding arm.

I scoffed. "You idiot, Will. That wasn't supposed to happen! Not to mention that they'll be able to smell my demon blood! Now I have to burn myself! Why didn't you just dodge the bullet?"

He encircled me with his arms, tilting my face up to his. "Because, my deadly little flower, I was distracted by your magnificence. Your beauty in the heat of battle fogged my mind…"

I had to laugh at that. "You're full of shit, you know that?"

He just smiled and kissed me hard. I loved his crisp scent as we inhaled each other. Our tongues tangoed for a moment before I pulled away. He frowned, tracing my lips with his gloved hand. I nipped at his fingers.

"We don't have time for that now, _William_. We would, if I didn't have to clean our wounds now!"

He raised an inquisitive eyebrow. A perfectly sculpted and enhancing eyebrow… Was I fan-girling over every bit of him now?

"Gimme a hand?" I asked sweetly.

He took one more peck on my lips and nodded.

I smiled, drawing a little ball of water from the grass below us to use. "I'll do yours, too. Your blood on my hands will look good."

He screwed up his face and mumbled, "That didn't sound creepy at all…"

And that was why I loved Will. He was always so sweet. Too bad I… No, no time for wallowing. I examined the gouge in his arm and readied the water in front of it. He was watching intently, love and lust in his spectacled eyes.

"This will sting…" I mumbled. I forced the water in the wound and could sense it encircling the bullet. His grip on my waist tightened slightly as I willed the water to manipulate the tissue that was trying to heal around the hunk of metal. I shoved the water in farther, forcing it between the tissues. I could sense more fragment farther in. I froze the water around the fragments, so when I pulled out the metal would come with the water and not the muscle. It was painful for Will, the freezing right inside his arm. He took a sharp inhale and buried his face into my neck. I mumbled a simple "I'm sorry, Will." With one final tug, I was able to pull the bullet from the wound, which gushed with blood slightly.

The water washed away most of the blood and sealed the wound. I held up the bullet to Will.

"Souvenir?" I smiled softly.

He smiled and took it, nodding. I had his blood on my hands and quickly washed that off too, before allowing the glob of water to fall to the ground. He pulled out a silk cloth from his breast pocket and cleaned off the blood from my cheek. When he'd finished, he threw the cloth into the air and it burst into flames, vaporizing within moments. Ah, the supernatural life is a rewarding one.

"Do you have a match? I have to seal the wound…" I questioned tightly.

He cupped my face with his hands and looked into my eyes. I smiled until he shocked me by beginning to lick slowly up my cheek. He murmured softly into my skin as he created delectable little circles around the cut.

"Or…" Lick. "I could seal it," Lick. "With shinigami saliva…" Lick. "And enjoy myself…" Lick. "In the process."

He released my cheek and I brought my hand up to my face. The wound was sealed and no longer visible. There was no blood and I couldn't smell demon on myself. Impressive.

I smirked and dropped my hand onto his chest, standing on my tippy toes. "I know this sounds horrible, but how about some more of that saliva?"

He smiled fully and evilly before grabbing me roughly. I giggled and he dipped me low, as if we were dancing, before kissing me eagerly. We stayed that way, happily making out until there was an explosion nearby.

At the sound, we straightened and separated. He touched my cheek again, wistfully. He grabbed his scythe and took a fighting stance. I did the same and he winked at me, seeming happy. As I heard the other servants and Grell approach, Will's face dropped back into its usual mask and mine reverted to battle mode.

The others crashed into the clearing, bullets flying past and fire spouting from Pluto's jaws! Will launched himself at me and fists flew. I snatched his scythe and kicked him into the ground. Midair, I flipped and raised the scythe over my head, intending to come down on him with it. At the last moment, he dodged, grabbed Grell by the back of his red coat, and dodged again. May-Rin, Bard, and Finny all lunged for them and ended up careening into a tree as the Shinigamis twisted out of the way.

"We're leaving, Sutcliffe." He said sternly.

Grell moaned. "Fiiiiiiiine!"

A portal to their realm opened and they headed through. At the last second though, I was able to snag a glove off of Grell's left hand. Then they disappeared and the portal closed. I sighed and turned to my compatriots, the fight finally over.

**Okay, I know. It was too short. Sorry. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Contrary to popular belief, I'm not dead! Not yet anyways... Have a chapter! Sorry for the tremendous wait!**

I headed back to the house, one shinigami glove and, more impressive, one shinigami death scythe in hand. Finny was cleaning up the trees that had been burned, knocked over, or destroyed. May-Rin and Bard were putting away the guns when she spotted me heading back towards the house. She said something to Bard then rushed to me.

In a low tone she asked, "Do you need to yell at me now for giving you a gun with only one bullet?"

I kept my voice low as I noticed Sebastian watching us from above as he quickly replaced the window that had been blown out on the second floor. "No, dear. Because he was too daft to dodge it and I _actually hit him._"

May-Rin, smiled, seemingly relieved that she didn't have to be yelled at. "Okay then. Lemme know when ya wanna start dinner, alright?"

I smiled and nodded. She rushed back towards Bard. He made some joke I couldn't hear but I could see her blush. Ah, the joys of young love. I headed inside and noticed the chandelier in the great room had fallen in the commotion…Or else Sebastian was testing me. So I made sure no one was watching, and drew the water from a potted plant in the corner. I compressed it, getting it boiling hot, but keeping it liquid, in a plasma state. I then manipulated it quickly to melt and fix the twisted metal and glass into a new, more ornamental chandelier.

But how would I get it back up in the ceiling? She-demons didn't have the strength of male-demons, that's why we had our charms and protection spells…Hmmmm…

I stuck my head out the door and whistled for Pluto, who had already fallen in love with me. He came bounding out of the woods with Finny on his back, trying desperately to hold on. When Pluto got near, I commanded him to "sit". He plopped his big butt down immediately and made a submissive yip sound. I smiled and tossed him a dog treat I had grabbed earlier as Finny climbed down.

"Did ya need something? 'Cause ya coulda just called for me, you know."

I smiled seductively and made my voice low and sultry. "What would be the fun in that?"

He looked away and blushed. I took the opportunity to ask for his help. "I need you to help me get this chandelier back in place. I can heat the base plate in the ceiling so they'll fuse again, but the problem is getting the damned thing up there."

Finny smiled. "Ooh! I know! You could hold it and I could throw you up there!"

I thought it over for a second before kissing him on the cheek. "Brilliant, Finnegan." Then I noticed Pluto, in human form, naked, sitting in the open doorway, begging to come in. I saw he was filthy.

First I ordered Pluto. "No, stay!" He whined and lied down. Then I turned to Finny. "You get to give him a bath when we're done here. If he gives you any trouble, just tell him I said I'd give him a treat afterwards. He'll understand that much. Let's get to it then!"

In no time Finny had his ands on my hips, the chandelier in my hands, ready to throw me to the ceiling. I had the metal base plate boiling and ready to be fused. "Now Finny." He yipped a cheery "Okay!" and threw me up there. I quickly reattached the chandelier and began to fall back to Earth. Finny caught me in his arms, just as planned. But I could sense Sebastian watching from the stairs, just out of sight from us, trying to be sneaky. I decided to let him get away with it, but not without a small fee.

I kissed Finny right on the lips in thanks and he blushed a deep scarlet. I giggled both that and the fact that I heard Sebastian whisk away from his hiding spot back to Ototo, probably to tattle. Finny set me down and mumbled a "your welcome", still shocked by my kiss, and headed out to wash Pluto. I grabbed the scythe and glove and headed to the young master.

I walked smoothly up the grand staircase and towards the master's study. As I entered, Sebastian was not there, and Ototo smiled. I laid down the scythe and Grell's glove on his ornate desk. He stared at them blankly for a moment before speaking.

"Is..Is that shinigami's death scythe?"

I bowed my head. "Yes, master."

His smile spread as he picked up the glove. "Is…Is this Grell Sutcliffe's glove?"

"Yes, master."

He threw his head back and began to laugh so loudly that it brought warmth to my cold, unbeating heart. Sebastian burst into the room, obviously concerned with Ototo's raucous laughing.

The young master didn't seem to care as he choked out some words, still laughing and wiping away tears now. "That…Haha…Is the most impressive thing ever! Sebastian?...Hehe…Do you see this? She got Grell's glove!"

With the last words escaping, he fell into another fit of laughter. But Sebastian wasn't watching Ototo, he was staring at me, and for a moment I saw passion burning in his eyes. All I could think of is how he was such a man whore. I stared right back, defiant. His passion was quickly replaced with a look of composure.

The rest of the day was smooth by comparison.

**Well, how did I do from my foggy, drug-induced state?**


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm back! Quick reminder, I don't own anyone except my own character, Lankana/Holly.**

The next morning, May-Rin knocked on my door, and then entered.

"Good morning, Holly! It's lovely and warm out today! If we go for a swim after lunch, the water should be wonderful, it should!"

"Good morning to you too, May-Rin." I sat up out of bed, still in my sexy undergarments. It was Saturday already, our day off to fuck about and maybe play with Sebby's heart strings…

"What color suit are you going to wear for swimming today, May-Rin?" I asked. She just stared at what I was wearing. I responded to her gawking by whispering;

"These are just for teasing Sebastian. It worked so well the other night!" And then I gave her a huge smile. She laughed and then sighed before I continued.

"You know, May-Rin, I think Bard really likes you…"

She blushed a deep crimson. "Really? You think so?" Her voice went low and shy. "I've always liked him, maybe he'll ask me out, he will…"

And that's how the conversation went all the way through my getting dressed and our eating a quick breakfast. Well, I didn't eat anything, just pretended to. Force of habit, I suppose. I didn't need to eat, but was keeping up the charade. May-Rin and I relaxed for a while, chatting and preparing a nice lunch for the four of us servants and put it in two large baskets to take outside. We set a small table outside, still talking all the way through about noon.

I clapped my hands together, satisfied by our work. "I'll go tell Finny and Bard that lunch will be in a half-hour, followed by swimming, so to wear their suits. You go put yours on and wait for me in my room."

"Right then!" She answered, still giggling at the joke we had shared a minute ago.

"Oh, and May-Rin?"

"Yes?"

I pitched my voice down. "Don't touch anything in my room, some stuff in there isn't human friendly…"

She nodded cheerfully, as if this news didn't surprise her. "Oh, thanks for the warning!" And she skipped inside.

I gracefully walked inside and up into the master's study. He was sipping tea and being served lunch by Sebastian. I stepped in and curtseyed in my skimpy blue summer dress.

"Good afternoon, master. I just wanted to inform you that we should be swimming by one-o'clock." He nodded.

"Thank you, Ane." He smiled and winked at me, without Sebastian seeing.

"My pleasure, Ototo." And I left, taking note of Sebastian's confused face on my way out. I found Bard sunbathing in the front yard, smoking, as usual.

I felt jovial and waved my arms at the dozing American. Well, I suppose we were all _Americans _now. "Hey, you!" I yelled. "Yes, you! The lazy, handsome one!" He didn't sit up, just smiled around his cigarette. "Go get your suit on so we can eat and swim!" He stood and stretched. As he lazed over to me with a nod of comprehension, we both saw Sebastian through the open front door. So Bard lifted me off my toes by grabbing my hips and kissed my cheek. Catching on, I hugged him, kissed his cheek and said just loud enough for Sebastian to hear; "You're so sweet."

I then shooed him inside and waited a moment before following, closing the door behind me. I walked right up to Sebastian, who was still standing there and addressed him, not making eye contact, not smiling, just staring straight ahead. "I forgive you. For everything, I guess." He seemed stumped and didn't respond. I began to walk away.

"You have confused me, milady." I stopped, turned around, and looked him right in the eye as my eyes began to mist.

"You'll understand later. Just don't be late." That, I think, was the point when he began to put the pieces together. I stalked off, putting a little more sway in my step for his sake.

I walked into the parlor, where I found Finny reading. "Hey, lad. Go put your suit on and meet us out back for lunch, okay?"

"Sure thing!" He smiled and ran towards his quarters. *Sigh* He was so easy to please. I practically teleported to my room and found May-Rin trying not to touch anything… or breathe, apparently.

"I didn't mean _everything, _May-Rin. Everything in here is safe, except for a couple of things in a purse on the shelf of the closet." I walked over to the closet and pulled out the purse to show her that and my sexy suit. It was a two-piece. May-Rin wore a one piece, white suit. It was lovely on her. It had spaghetti straps and crisscrossed across her back. Mine had blue shorty-shorts and a top that tied behind my neck. After May-Rin helped me put mine on and commented on how pretty I looked, I gave her something.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's something the master asked me to give you, they're the new style. And I made something to go with them, so they wouldn't fall off in the water. And they're enchanted not to break."

"I love them!" She placed her new, smaller, thinner, classier glasses on her face along with the crystal chain I had made for them, so they would stay on in the water. She hugged me and smiled. I patted her head kindly, as if she were a small child.

I held up my handbag. "Now, this is the purse you mustn't touch unless I tell you. It is made of demonic threads, so it's dangerous and holds precious items."

"Ooh, it's very nice, isn't it?"

I sighed at her utter lack of fear, "Concentrate. Yes, and it's very precious to me. Look." I opened it and let her look in. "This watch was given to me by a powerful demon friend of mine. When you touch it, it washes away all enchantments and such. When I touch it, my hand straightens back to its normal shape and my nails turn black." I demonstrated as my hand lengthened and my nails darkened. I went on. "You must never touch this, because of the time distortion that has been placed on you. If you did, your hand would shrivel to that of a dead woman's and blow away, and that, my dear, is irreversible." She backed up a little. I placed the watch back in the bottom.

"You couldn't even touch the purse unless I directly gave you permission to. Otherwise, you would be burned. Which is why it is such a prized item. These papers," I said, pulling out the papers, "Are my contracts and other important demonic documents. The ones that cause these."

I replaced the papers and pulled up my shorty-shorts a bit and pulled down my top a bit. She saw the symbols carved into my skin. She gasped.

"Don't that hurt, Holly?!"

"Sometimes, my friend, sometimes. Now, let's not keep those boys waiting."

She got up and hugged me. "I'm so glad to have a friend like you now!"

I smiled softly and hugged her back. "You're so sweet, May-Rin. Here, wear this until we get into the pool." I handed her a silk pool robe. Hers was white with purple flowers that matched her hair. I put mine on, which was jet black with light blue swirls and very skimpy. Basically, a strapless dress that ended right below the bottom of my trunks. It only slimmed my figure more.

I thought about what she had said as she babbled on our way to the pool. I still felt anger towards Sebastian. What can I say? I'm a creature of habit. Why couldn't he have just told me all of these things straight up? I'm sure I would've listened…

We arrived outside to see the guys had already begun eating. I also saw Ototo sitting in a looser set of clothes than what he usually wore, over by the gazebo, ordering Sebastian about. He was wearing a Spanish style, loose, white frilled shirt, which was tucked into his navy dress pants and ended with Italian loafers. Hmm, fancy. He noticed me, smiled and nodded, while Sebastian toiled away with the roses. The butler also stopped momentarily to smile that delicious smile of his towards me. I batted my eyelids and made some snap decisions.

I walked to where lunch was set. I grabbed an apple and a cookie. Finny smiled his brightest smile, with a mouth full of sandwich, eww. Bard smacked him in the head.

"Finny, where are your manners, man! No one wanted to see that…"

Finny swallowed and turned to me. "Sorry. You sure look pretty! Don't you think so, Bard?" Bard wasn't even looking at me. He only had eyes for May-Rin. How adorable! Finny regained Bard's and May-Rin's attention just long enough for me to talk.

"I'm going to go talk to the master, okay?"

"Sure thing!" Bard smiled. The others nodded in agreement. I grabbed a strong cup of iced sweet tea as well, and an extra cookie, both on a plate.

I walked towards the gazebo, the plate with the tea cup and cookie in one hand, other cookie and apple in the other. I sat next to the young master and smiled lovingly. "Good afternoon, Ototo."

"Ane." he smiled like that child I had only seen last night. I handed him the plate.

"What's this?" He scolded. "Didn't I give you the day off?" He bit out of the cookie as he argued. "Why aren't you relaxing? Shouldn't you be eating these delicious cookies you made?" His eyes then widened in excitement as his taste buds registered the sweetness."And most importantly, WHY CAN'T SEBATIAN MAKE FOOD LIKE THIS!? SEBASTIAN!" Oh, how I loved Ototo. He turned back to me while Sebastian put down his tools and headed towards us. "I love these. I want them forever, Ane." I simply smiled at my amazing culinary skill set.

Sebastian appeared in front of us, his usual tailcoat off due to the garden work. He looked very nice in his vest, undershirt, trousers, and gloves. Yet, again, he looked nice in everything. The master glared right into Sebastian's face.

"You are incompetent, Sebastian. How unacceptable. What am I to do with you?" He sighed, joking… mostly… I think…

Sebastian smiled graciously and bowed. "Deepest apologies, master."

"I have a challenge for you Holly, even though it is your day off." He continued, ignoring his butler. "Go take Sebastian and distract him from his duties for a bit, I've grown bored of just watching him prune plants."

I replied, "Yes, master." He smiled at me then held up his hand, signaling me to wait.

"Hold on, let me try the tea first…" He took a long sip of my specially blended tea and frowned. Sebastian spoke joyously.

"Well, it would appear that I am still better at preparing one thing." He smiled, prideful.

"Quite the opposite, fool." Ototo retorted. "You apparently can't even get tea right. Now go." I smiled and curtseyed. Sebastian led me away from the gazebo, deeper into the garden.

We stopped at the dead end of the path he had been leading me down. We ended up in this beautiful clearing where I was surrounded by raised gardens filled with flowers, all shades of blue. The sun shined brightly upon this little haven.

"Gorgeous." I whispered.

"A seat, milady?" He waved me into the nicest lying down garden chair I had ever seen. Before I sat, I turned towards him.

I began to undo my dress from the back. Now, keep in mind that to him it appeared that all I was wearing was the short black dress. I almost had the dress off, with him grinning like an idiot, thinking he had finally seduced me.

"Now, milady, this is hardly an appropriate place for that." He continued smiling.

"For what?" I said innocently, looking confused. I let the dress drop, and with it, the anticipation in his eyes. I committed the ridiculous look on his face to memory.

He attempted to regain his composure, while I played ignorant. I stopped after his eyes filled with renewed passion at the sight of my bathing suit. "Oh. _That's_ what you thought I was doing. A bit full of yourself, aren't you. Arrogance is the way of a fool, or a bored demon…"

I smiled and laid on by back on the chair. He sat in the one next to me, and moved it closer. I stretched, showing off my sexy suit. I swear he almost drooled.

"Mmm." I sighed pleasantly. "This is so nice!" I smiled. "But do you know what would make it better, Sebastian?"

"No, Milady." He grinned.

I internally chuckled at how formal he was being. Ototo had probably ordered him to do so. "It would be marvelous if I had some oil for my back… and someone to help me put it on…" I frowned, feigning disappointment.

His smile twitched. "How fortunate, Miss! I happen to have some lavender oil right here…" He pulled a little bottle out from inside his vest. I looked up at him, alluringly. He smiled, and pulled off his glove with his teeth.

He reached over to me and flipped me over, gracefully. He put some of the oil on my back, then recapped the bottle and threw it into the bushes.

I was feeling like a tease. "How are you going to rub my back from way over there?" I asked sweetly.

"I was just thinking the same thing, milady." He got up and straddled my hips, on his knees. He traced a pattern in the oil with his finger on my back. He laid his hands on my back and began spreading the oil and kneading out the knots.

"So, milady, what is the secret to your cookies?" He asked, trying to gather information.

"Love, hard work, not following the recipe, and lots and lots of practice. I'll work on it with you if you'd like. Are we playing the questions game?"

"I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that game."

"I ask a question, then you ask a question, and we continue like that indefinitely."

I could tell he was smiling, without even looking at him. It was that little lilt in his voice. "I suppose. That would make it your turn."

"Hmm, indeed. Let's see, do you think you've figured out who I am?"

"I have a good hypothesis."

I smirked internally. "Really? Who am I?"

"Ah, ah, ah. I do believe it's my turn, milady."

"Very well." He was still rubbing my back slowly and carefully, though I could tell his hands seemed to be slipping lower and lower, towards my shorts.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I was contracted to someone here by a Lord." I yawned and stretched a little, rubbing my nice ass against his legs. He stifled a groan and continued.

"Who were you contracted to?"

I tisked. "It is my turn, but I'll let you get away with this one. I'm afraid I am not at liberty to say. So sorry."

"That's quite alright, milady. I didn't expect you to tell me anyway."

"My turn." I had a good one planned. "Do you still love her?"

He stopped rubbing for only a millisecond before deciding to play dumb.

"Who, milady?"

"Sebastian, I have known her longer than you have. She's told me everything. I doubt you forgot about her, you two had a spark with each other. Now, please, for her and my sake, answer my question." A fought back a tear. He stopped rubbing my back and got off of me, though.

"I believe you've had enough pampering for now, milady."

"It was a game, my dear Sebastian. All for the answer to that question." He turned away from me and stood there. I saw a hit fist clench and his aura darken for a moment. When male demons become emotionally stressed, they darken, very frighteningly. He turned back to me with that powerful, strong, and scarier-than-fuck look on his face, and he said with complete confidence:

"I never stopped." He headed back down the path. I could only stand, stunned.

He never stopped loving me. I refused to…But what if he was being honest? NO! I wouldn't trust him! I sat and allowed a single tear to fall.

"Holly! Where are yooooou?" May-Rin yelled from the distance. I rose and dashed all the way to the entrance of the path Sebastian had led me down, and stopped a few feet out of their sight, so they wouldn't see my demon speed.

"Over here, May-Rin!" I waved towards her and I did my best to smile. I had put my dress on while I was running, as to not raise any questions. I caught up to them and smiled. Sebastian was back over with the Master.

"Ready to swim?" I asked her and the others.

"Absolutely!" Finny squealed suddenly. Bard snuck up behind him and picked him up.

"Nooooo! Not again!" Finny shouted, right before Bard threw him in the pool. Finny landed on the water with a splat. When he surfaced, he spit water from his mouth and frowned.

"You're mean Bard! May-Rin! Do something!" May-Rin laughed and winked towards Finny.

May-Rin came up behind Bard and gave him a good roundhouse kick to his back, with her mad ninja skills, that knocked him in. He balanced on the edge for a moment screaming, and wind-milling his arms. He then fell face first and Finny laughed at him as they splashed water at each other and had a mini-battle.

I looked at May-Rin and she looked at me. I quickly looked over my shoulder at Ototo and gave him a quick signal. He ordered Sebastian to do something that brought him much closer to the pool. I then nodded again at May-Rin.

"Oh boys!" We sang together.

The boys stopped fighting and looked at us. We both unhooked our dresses from the back, and then quickly whipped them off, revealing our fine bathing suits. The boys marveled.

"Well," Bard chimed. "What're you waiting for?" May-Rin squealed and jumped right into the shallow area with the boys.

The pool was quite large and had a very deep deep-end. It went at least 12 feet down. May-Rin and the others were in the 3-foot area. I walked slowly toward the diving board and climbed on it. I walked to the edge of it and stopped. Everyone, Ototo and Sebastian included, stopped and watched for what I would do. I pulled a hair band off of my wrist and put my hair in a side ponytail. The air had gone still and everyone's eyes rested on me. I looked down at the glorious water that shifted and shined. I anticipated how good it would feel to be in my element again. I decided, since my audience was on the edge of their seats already, it was time for a little demonstration.

I concentrated on the water below and raised my right hand. With my palm facing upward, I flicked my index finger upwards twice… A glob of water the size of a watermelon floated up to me and rested in the air. I put my hands into it to test the temperature.

"Ooh, the water's so nice…" I commented. I flicked my finger again and allowed the water glob to gently resume its place, conjoined with the rest of the water.

I looked up at my audience to see them all shocked. Sebastian stared with a blank expression on his face. Ototo simply smiled, proud. The others all stared, in shock.

"What?" I asked them. "So I control water, I didn't think it would be that shocking."

"Wow! She's amazing, she is!" May-Rin gushed. Bard returned to a normal expression as May-Rin did. Finny still stared.

I turned my hand over and flicked all of my fingers, making the water obey my commands. The water moved and splashed Finny in the face. He began laughing hysterically. I remembered why I was on the diving board again. I put myself on the edge and did a little bounce on the board, then sprung up high. When my toes touched the board again, I flung myself up and out into the air. I was seven feet above the board, soaring, I did a quick flip, and angled myself downwards, gracefully. I fell towards the pool, my arms extended.

I slid under the blanket of water and curved my body upwards, so I wouldn't hit the bottom and so my momentum would carry me back to the surface. I broke the surface all the way in the shallow end and popped up from the water.

Bard, May-Rin and Finny cheered. I swam gracefully to the edge and waved at Ototo and Sebastian. Ototo was smiling, impressed. Sebastian had a look of comprehension on his face. It seemed his limbs had stopped working. I laughed at the way he slowly smiled towards me. Ototo gave me a puzzled look and I nodded towards Sebastian. Ototo looked at his comprehensive butler and began laughing.

**And, end chapter.**


End file.
